


Follow Your Soulmark

by mflaherty87



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alta - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthdays, Dating, F/M, Flashbacks, Kataang for the first few chapters, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Scheming, Slow Burn, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sukka, Swordbending, Taang - Freeform, Time Skips, Toko for a few chapters, it's complicated - Freeform, this is a rollercoaster, zutara sprinkles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mflaherty87/pseuds/mflaherty87
Summary: Two years after the war has ended and two years of dating, Katara’s sixteenth birthday approaches. Aang is planning to propose. When happens when Katara’s soulmark appears and it’s not him? Gran Gran will be explaining what a soulmark is in Chapter 1.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar) in the beginning, Aang/Toph Beifong, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko for a wee bit, katara/Zuko later in the story
Comments: 41
Kudos: 95





	1. Birthday Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my story! This will be a slow burn for Toph and Aang to get together. We will have to work through a few different other ships before Taang happens. The first few chapters will kind of set up the story. 
> 
> Feedback is always encouraged and welcome here!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Katara!! Come on!! It’s your SIXTEENTH birthday!! That’s such an important age to be!” Aang exclaimed. “You’re the most amazing girl I’ve ever met and it would be a crime for every nation to not celebrate you.” Aang had been pestering her about this party for the past ten minutes while walking around the Southern Air Temple.

“I don’t know Aang. Why can’t we just have a small celebration with you, me, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko like last year?” Katara asked. “That was really fun! Plus, I don’t know if I want to be announced to the world as being eligible to marry, yet.”

“Marriage?? Don’t worry about that, Katara. Everyone knows that we’re together. I don’t think anyone would dare try to steal the Avatar’s girl, right?”

“Hmm… I guess it wouldn’t happen… Fine. You can throw the party,” Katara finally conceded.

“I know there be a lot of peop—wait!! Really?? I can throw the party for you?!?!” Aang said, surprised he didn’t have to pull out all of his other reasons.

After much debate, Katara finally allowed Aang to throw her a birthday party. “Yes, Aang. You can throw the party” Katara smiled as Aang excitedly jumping ten feet in the air with a “YEAAAAAH.” After landing back on the ground, he embraced Katara and excitedly ran off to start planning the party.

Katara shook her head with a smile still resting on her face as Aang disappeared into his office. Katara never had issues with attending parties, she actually quite enjoyed them. But, the party Aang is planning sounds like it’s involving all the important people from all the nations. Katara had just wanted to have a small get together with close friends, but Aang had made a big deal about her sixteenth birthday.

Of course, her sixteenth birthday was important. It signifies a few things: 1. Her being of marrying age (and being an adult) and 2. Her soulmark appearing. Katara thought back to when Gran-Gran first explained what a soulmark was a few days before Sokka and she had found Aang in the iceberg.

\--

_Gran-Gran sat both Sokka and her down in her hut, pouring them both a cup of tea. “Now that both of you are old enough, I wanted to tell you both about some changes in your body that you’ll see soon.”_  
_“Gran-Gran!!” Sokka screeched with a light blush appearing on his face, “I don’t want to hear about the changes Katara and I are going to go through! PLEASE don’t tell me this is THE TALK!!”_

_Gran-Gran rolled her eyes at her fifteen-year-old grandson and said, “Now, now Sokka, that talk will be for another time. What I want to talk about today is something different.”_

_Fourteen old Katara scooted closer, wondering what Gran-Gran had to say. Gran-Gran rarely had these kinds of talks with them, so she thought it had to be important. “Now,” Gran-Gran mused, “What do either of you know about soulmarks?”_

_Katara and Sokka looked at each other confused. Neither have ever heard of a soulmark. Seeing their confusion, Gran-Gran continued on. “A soulmark is a mark that appears on everyone’s sixteenth birthdays. The mark shows what nation your soulmate is from. The mark can show up anywhere on your body, but it always reveals itself on your sixteenth birthday.” Gran-Gran paused and pulled up her right sleeve to reveal the water tribe symbol._

_The siblings leaned in to get a closer look. The mark had the same coloring of the tattoos and was the same pattern as the Northern Water Tribe, though at the time, Sokka and Katara didn’t know the difference between the North and South tribe symbols. Gran-Gran explained,” My soulmark is the mark of the Water Tribe, so my soulmate was from the water tribe. Do you see these extra markings though?” Gran-Gran pointed at the extra swirls and lines within the tribe marks. “These extra markings give clues on who within the tribe your soulmate is. As you can see, these swirls represented your grandfather’s rank in the tribe. If your grandfather were still alive, you’d see that our soulmarks are in the same place, too.”_

_Katara gasped, “Wow Gran-Gran this is amazing! So, you’re saying that both of us will get a mark when we’re sixteen to help us find our soulmates??” Her grandmother nodded. “Does it every show that your soulmate is of a different nation?”_

_“Sometimes,” Gran-Gran responded. “I haven’t seen someone have a soulmate from a different nation for a long time with the war, but it’s definitely possible._

_Katara smiled remembering how excited she felt. Though her smile soon dropped, worried about what her soulmark would reveal. ‘What if it isn’t Aang?’ Katara wondered to herself. Maybe it’s not an “end all be all” kind of thing. Katara knew she loved Aang and Aang loved her. ‘If our love is really true,’ Katara thought, ‘then I don’t have anything to worry about. I’ll surely have the Air Nomad symbol in a few months.’_  
\--  
Aang scrambled into his room excited about Katara’s birthday party not that she said yes to his idea. Aang pulled out a scroll filled with is ideas for the party. ‘It’s a good thing she said yes,” he thought, “because I already sent invitations out.’ Aang laughed to himself. He then pulled out a sheet of loose paper to craft a letter to the gang, starting with Zuko.

Zuko had been kind enough to offer his palace out for the waterbender’s party when Aang had brought the idea up in a previous letter. Aang thought that it was would be a beautiful place to celebrate and a great opportunity for the Fire Nation to welcome the other nations post-war. So, Aang crafted his letter to Zuko saying that the party is happening and start preparing.

After finishing sending letters to Sokka, Suki, and Toph. He pulled out a nearly finished necklace with a pendant attached to a thin orange cloth; his betrothal necklace to Katara. The pendant was a circle with intricately designed swirls and lines that became a beautiful pattern blending the Air Nomad and Water Tribe symbols together. All he had to do was add the clasp and chain to the ends of the orange cloth and it would be done. Aang smiled to himself as he held the completed betrothal necklace up to the light.

Aang couldn’t wait for the party! This was his time to propose to the love of his life.  
*


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gaang reunites at Zuko's palace and spends the evening at a festival.

It was a week before Katara’s birthday party, and the gang decided to head to the Fire Nation capital a week early to be able to catch up. They rarely all got together since everyone had their own duties to attend to. Toph had her metalbending school and was keeping up her role as a special partner with Earthen Fire Refinery. Sokka was rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe and learning how to lead the Southern Water Tribe from his father. Suki continued to teach and grow the Kyoshi Warriors. Zuko is the Fir Lord. Aang fulfilled his Avatar duties with Katara when she wasn’t teaching new waterbenders in the South Pole.

Sokka and Suki were the first to arrive at the Fire Lord’s palace. As the pair came off the boat, Zuko stood at the dock ready to greet them. Upon seeing Zuko, Sokka met him with a manly handshake followed by a hug. Suki quickly followed embracing Zuko. The three departed the port and made their way to the palace while chatting.

“Can you guys believe that my baby sister is turning sixteen in a week?!?!” Sokka exclaimed. “It feels like yesterday that she distracted me from catching a fish and set Aang free from that iceberg.”

“I know,” Suki said. “She’s going to be of marrying age in a week. And her soulmark is going to appear! I bet she’s excited about that.” Sokka stopped in his path at being reminded that his baby sister is going to old enough to get married.

“She can’t get married!” Sokka screamed. “She too young! And don’t get me started on the soulmark. She’s been waiting for that thing to show up since Gran-Gran told us about it two years ago.”

“Sokka, sixteen is the age girls are eligible to get married in all the nations. Plus she’ll be fine because she has Aang,” Zuko replied. “No one would try to take the Avatar’s girl away.” ‘Not even you, the Fire Lord?’ a voice whispered in his head. Zuko quickly shook the voice away and moved on.

“Hey! I don’t remember you complaining when your soulmark showed up and it happened to be an Earth Kingdom symbol with the Kyoshi warrior leader headband behind it,” Suki said while giving Sokka a quick kiss on the cheek. Sokka’s mind drifted back to his last birthday.

\--

_Sokka and Suki were bathing in the river after sparring. Sokka wanted to test how his fighting had progressed against the Kyoshi warrior. After hours of dodging, hitting, boomeranging, and running, they both needed a bath._

_Sokka was drying off after a dip on the river when Suki spotted a tattoo-like mark on his right upper arm (admiring his slender but toned figure) that she hadn’t seen before._

_“Sokka, did you get a new warrior tattoo since the last time I saw you?” Suki asked._

_Sokka turned his head to Suki confused saying, “No, I don’t think so. Why?”_

_Suki got out of the river, marched over to him, and pulled his arm up to show him the mark. The mark was indeed new. But Sokka had never seen it before. The design was in the shape of the Earth Kingdom but also had some sort of headband behind it. Suki took a closer look at the mark and realized the headband was the one she wore as the leader of the Kyoshi warriors. She soon realized that his soulmark had appeared. And all signs pointed to Suki being his soulmate._

_They slowly moved their eyes up, away from the new soulmark, and stared into each other’s eyes. The sides of Sokka’s mouth suddenly twitched up into a smile when he figured out that the mark was soulmark. His smile grew wider when he deciphered the headband as being Suki’s headband. He pulled her into a kiss, lifting her off the ground and spinning her, excited that he had already found his soulmate._

\--

“Yeah… That was a great day,” Sokka said dreamily. He quickly came back to reality when he felt his arms being pulled forward by Suki and Zuko. As they walked up the steps of the palace Sokka asked, “Sooooo, Zuko… how is your relationship going with Mai?”

“Oh… Well, we actually broke up a few months ago,” the firebender replied slowly. We’re still friends, though. She’ll actually part of my advisory team now.” Zuko didn’t like talking about why Mai and he split, and he wasn’t about to tell Sokka anytime soon. They walked in silence until they made it to the guest rooms that Sokka and Suki would be staying in. “Well, here are your rooms. Katara and Toph will have the rooms on either side of you, Suki, and Aang will be in the room on your right, Sokka. I’ll see you at dinner,” Zuko said turning on his heel to walk away from the couple.

“Hold on!” said Sokka, grabbing the Fire Lord’s arm. “Why can’t Suki and I share a room? We are soulmates you know? Not to mention engaged, too,” pointing between his soulmark and Suki’s which was the Southern Water Tribe symbol with part of the bottom part of boomerang hiding behind the bottom of the water tribe symbol and the top half above the swirls of the symbol.

Zuko groaned, “Well you two aren’t married yet and the Fire Nation doesn’t allow for non-married couples to sleep in the same room together. The Fire Lady has her own room even after being married to the Fire Lord. So, since you’re staying under my roof, you’ll go by my nation’s rules. Got it?” Sokka nodded his head and grumbled about the stupid rules that would separate him from his love.

\--

Aang and Katara were on their way to pick up Toph before all three would head to the Fire Nation capital. Aang was sitting up in front by Appa’s head while Katara was lounging in the saddle watching the scenery fly by. She was wondering what her party was going to be like. Aang wouldn’t tell her anything about what would be at the party. All he said was for her to bring formal wear and a week’s worth of comfy clothing to relax in warmer weather. Katara was confused about bringing warmer weather clothing since it was the middle of winter, but she followed his instructions anyway. As Katara’s eyes started falling, she suddenly hears a “We’re here,” from Aang. Opening her eyes, she looks down from Appa’s saddle to see Toph’s metalbending school appear beneath the clouds. As they land, Katara sees Toph talking to someone, or rather talking at someone, about what to teach the new students.

Upon feeling Appa land, Toph stops her conversation with The Dark One and turns around near the vibrations. She feels light feet land on the ground followed by heavier, fluid footsteps she’s memorized as Katara. Toph dismisses The Dark One, but not before yelling, “If my lily-livers aren’t able to bend coins by the time I’m back, we’ll seriously need to reconsider whether your teaching material!”

The couple watch as the young man scurries away muttering a distant “yes, sir.” They barely have time to see Toph turn around and run towards them pulling them into a rough hug. “It took you two lovebirds long enough to get here. Sparky is going to be sooooo pissed if we’re late for his ‘week of Zuko’ plans.”

Katara suddenly put two and two together with the mysterious lighter cloths, letting out an “Aha! So, we’re going to the Fire Nation then!” Aang looked at Toph with a pout on his face. “Monkey feathers!” Aang exclaimed. “Toph, that was supposed to be a surprise!”

“Oh, I’m sorry Twinkletoes, I thought she would have figured out that the only place where you can wear summer clothes in the winter would be the Fire Nation. Man, Katara. You’re getting slow like your brother.” Katara rolled her eyes but laughed at the younger girl’s comment.

Laughing, they all separate, and take in each other’s presence. It has almost been a year since they last saw Toph. The fourteen-year-old had since grown a few inches putting her at a good four foot eleven inches, not that it mattered too much (Aang had grown a whole foot in the year they hadn’t seen each other, making him five foot six inches). Her height wasn’t the only noticeable difference. She sported her usually travel clothes, though they didn’t hang as loosely as before. Her tough exterior had become a little more delicate in appearance and her hair was in its signature bun.

Upon seeing Toph close up, Aang had to admit that she looked good. Not that Katara didn’t look good. Katara, being fifteen years and fifty-one weeks old (not that he was counting) had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. She had a lovely hourglass figure, complete with a thin waist and good child-bearing hips. She stood at a solid five foot five inches with her hair out with only her hair loops keeping her hair off of her face. ‘But still,’ Aang thought, ‘Toph doesn’t look like the same tom-boy she was when we first saw her at the Earth Rumble 6 tournament.’

Pushing aside that thought, Aang went to grab Toph’s travel bag. “Well, we shouldn’t keep Zuko waiting any longer, then. You two get on Appa’s back, and I’ll pass you Toph’s stuff.” If we fly all day without any breaks, we should be able to get to Royal Caldera City right after sunset.” The two girls pulled themselves up and prepared readied themselves for the long trip ahead.

After a few hours of flying in a comfortable silence, Katara decided to break it in order to catch up with Toph. “So, Toph. What have you been up to this past year?”

“Oh, you know… the same old. Teaching all my lily-livers how to metalbend, teaching my three original lily-livers how to teach the baby ones, visited my parents for a week until they annoyed me, and visited Satoru.” Toph replied while picking her toes.

Upon hearing Satoru’s name being said, Katara whipped her head toward Toph with excitement. “Ooooh, Satoru,” Katara giggled. “How was seeing him, hmmm?” She remembered how well Satoru and Toph got along when they first came across Earthen Fire Refinery. Satoru was taken with Toph. Katara couldn’t help but think they would make a great couple if Toph let him.

“Ugh, stop with the giggling Sugar Queen. Satoru and I are just business partners. I have to visit the refinery at least once a year to see how everything is going,” the earthbender replied, rolling her eyes. “It’s all part of the job of being a special partner to them. That’s the Beifong way.”

“Right… _special_ partner. Because that doesn’t sound anything like a relationship,” Katara mused.

“Really, Katara. It’s just a business relationship,” Toph grumbled. “My dad has me visit so he can spend more time with my mom. She doesn’t like that he travels so much.”

“Hmm. It sounds like you’re starting to take over the Beifong business,” Katara said.

“Haha, yeah. Like that would ever happen,” Toph laughed humorlessly. “My parents and I may have made up, but they would never let me take over the business. To them, that’s still a man’s job.”

“Oh. I’m sorry Toph. I didn’t know!” the waterbender replied.

“Don’t worry about it, Sweetness. Some things never change with them, and that just happens to be one of them,” the younger shrugged.

Aang listened from the front. He didn’t realize Toph had been doing so much. ‘I should really visit her more often’ he thought while watching cities and towns appear and disappear below them.

\--

Zuko watched the sun fall below the sea, breathing out just was the highest point of the orb disappeared. This was Zuko’s least favorite part of the day, feeling the sun’s rays disappear. A waxing crescent moon began rising on the east side of the palace. ‘Where are they?’ Zuko asked himself impatiently. ‘If they don’t get here soon, they’re going to ruin the Week of Zuko.’ Zuko had a lot of fun events and trips planned for the gang once they all arrived, starting with all six of them going to a festival in the city tonight. Zuko started pacing back and forth on the balcony when he heard a knock on the door. Quickly, he opened the door only to be faced with a guard. “What is it?” Zuko asked.

The guard bowed and said, “The guard tower just sent a messenger hawk alerting us that a flying bison was spotted about ten miles away.”

‘Finally,’ Zuko thought. “Thank you, have the stable ready for the Avatar’s bison and send word to the wait staff to make sure everyone’s rooms are ready for their stay,” Zuko ordered. “Also, be sure to notify Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Suki, Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors that our friends have arrived. Tell them to meet me in the courtyard in ten minutes.”

Zuko heard a “Yes, my lord” as he turned around to get dressed. After putting on some casual robes and his Fire Lord headpiece, he walked out of his quarters and toward the stables where his tardy friends would be landing.

\--

Aang steered Appa to land in the courtyard. He saw the silhouette of Zuko standing there waiting for them and saw two more figures running up to stand with him. “That must be Sokka and Suki coming’ the young Avatar thought as he landed the bison. Aang hopped off of the bison’s head and extended his hand to his girlfriend. Katara smiled, grabbing his hand and gracefully jumped off Appa while Toph raised a pillar of earth for her to lower herself down.

Once all of them were down from the ten-ton creature, they turned around to the sound of an annoyed Fire Lord. “You’re late,” Zuko said, straight-faced.

“Sorry, Sifu Hotman,” Aang bowed, “but we got to Toph a bit later than planned due to a headwind. But hey! At least we got here the same day you wanted us here, right?”

“I told you Sparky would be mad that we’re late,” Toph scolded.

Zuko shook his head at his closest friends, a smile showed on his face. “Well, let me show you all to your rooms and you can drop your bags off there. I’m sure you three and Sokka are hungry, so I thought we could head down to the city and get some food at the festival tonight.”

“Sounds good to me,” Katara said hugging the Fire Lord. “Lead the way.”

The gang walked down the big hallways to the guest wing. Zuko stopped at the room next to Sokka’s. “Aang, this room will be yours. Sokka is right next door to you.” He then walked across the hall, “And this is your room Katara. Suki is next to you. Toph, your room is on the other side of Suki’s room.”

Before Sokka could tell Aang the bad news, Aang asked the question Sokka had when he and Suki first arrived. “Why aren’t Katara and I sharing a room? We have been dating for two years, you know?”

Zuko sighed, “As I told Sokka when he got here, the Fire Nation doesn’t allow for unmarried couples to stay in the same room. I set it up so that Sokka and Suki’s rooms would be across from each other and yours and Katara’s would be across from one another. That’s the best I can do.” With a disappointed face, Aang shot an, “aww alright” as his response.

The five travelers quickly put their bags in their respective rooms, changed into fire nation clothes so they wouldn’t be as easily recognized. Zuko took his hair out of his topknot and let it flow over his ears.

Aang came out first with a light, long-sleeved robe that covered his arm tattoos, some billowing pants and shoes covering the tattoos on his legs, and a hat that covered the arrow on his head. Sokka put on an outfit similar his Wang Fire outfit he wore when they were hiding from the Fire Nation, though he didn’t need a fake beard since he was starting to grow his own anchor beard. The boys finally had a chance to really see each other again. Sokka had grown a fair amount and was now five foot eleven inches tall. What used to be a skinny, lanky body, was replaced with broad shoulders and some defined muscle. He now sported different warrior tattoos along his arms and shoulders.

Zuko had also grown, still leaving Aang as the shortest in the group. Zuko, now being eighteen years old, stood at five feet ten and a half inches tall without his topknot. He held himself in a regal way like any Fire Lord would and had firm, with chiseled muscles and an attractive V-shaped upper body.

Sokka brought his hand up to his head and moved it over to Zuko’s, seeing it hover the smallest bit over the Fire Lord’s head. Sokka made excited squeaking noises and jumped up and down from his triumph of finally being taller than Zuko. Zuko scoffed and muttered, “At least I’m taller than the Avatar.” Aang heard it but didn’t fret too much. He was only fourteen. He was bound to grow taller through puberty, right?

The boys turned around when one of the doors opened across from them. Suki was the first of the girls to come out. She wore a long red dress that fanned out from the waist down with short sleeves. Her hair up half up in a topknot held by a fan hairpiece. She was hoping no one would recognize her without her Kyoshi warrior make-up. Her lips were painted red, and a bit of eyeliner was all the makeup she put on.

Katara came out next with her hair in a half topknot held by a flame hairpiece, hairs loops out. Her dress was a deep red dress that hugged her curves until her waist. It slightly flared out down to her ankles. The dress has slits running up to her hips, but her legs were covered with a pair of pants underneath. A golden shawl was draped over her shoulders to keep her bare arms warm. Katara had winged eyeliner and a red lip like Suki. Aang’s cheeks flushed at the sight of his girlfriend.

Lastly, Toph came out in a very un-Toph-like outfit. She wore a dress similar to Katara’s. The slits of the dress began at her mid-thighs, and instead of having a sleeveless dress, hers had long sleeves that billowed out and covered her hands completely. She wore soleless shoes, so she could still ‘see.’ Her hair was in a long, single braid down currently sitting on her shoulder, and her bangs pushed to the side. She wore no makeup, but with her bangs pushed to the side, it allowed the others to see her face more.

Everyone looked at Toph, shocked that she had brought a dress and even more shocked by how beautiful the youngest in the group looked. They all continued to stare in silence until the petite earthbender furrowed her eyebrows and asked, “What are you dunderheads looking at?”

Katara was the first to snap out of it and reply. “Toph, we just haven’t seen you so… well... clean and put together. At least not since the end of the war.”

“Well, don’t get used to it. I’m only doing this because I don’t want to be recognized. Come on! Let’s get some grub!” Toph ran down the hall down to the road that would lead to the festival. The others hurried after her, not wanting to lose her before even getting to the festival.

The streets were crowded with people, street vendors, and performances. Looking around, the group realized everyone was supposed to be wearing masks. They quickly bought six masks from a street vendor and split up to begin their hunt for food. Katara and Aang stopped to buy a few orders of spicy fried tofu kabobs while Sokka and Toph headed for the meat stand and got a big order of assorted meats. Suki settled with sesame balls, and Zuko grabbed a pack of fire flakes.

The six friends brought their goods to a big table where everyone could share their food with each other. Aang offered Sokka a piece of fried tofu which got the reply of, “I’m not eating that. That’s Fire Ferret food” while scarfing down a piece of Hippo-ox. Suki and Zuko took Aang up on his fried tofu offer. He offered some tofu to Toph, who put up a fight for a moment but surprisingly tried it. What was even more surprising was that she _liked_ it. After consuming all their food. They continued to walk around and watch the performances. At some point during the night, Suki had won Sokka a stuff saber-tooth moose lion which he lovingly named Foo Foo Cuddly Poo the second.

The night ended with a firework show, which Toph did not take a liking to. After the show, the gang walked back to the palace ready to fall asleep. Zuko walked his guests to their room, and before letting them go to bed, he handed out a detailed itinerary titled “The Week of Zuko” for everyone to peruse. He then announced, “This will be your itinerary for the week leading up to Katara’s birthday party. We will be following this schedule to a tee. As you can see, tomorrow we will be going to Ember Island. We will stay there are two nights and three days. We will be spending our days on the beach and making sand sculptors, so bring the appropriate beach attire. We will also be having bending battles so we can all keep up our training. Be ready by midmorning to depart.” And with the itineraries handed out and the time announced to depart for Ember Island, Zuko bid his guests goodnight.

Katara looked at the detailed itinerary. “Wow, Toph. You weren’t kidding about this being The Week of Zuko. He’s got us booked almost every minute of the day doing something.”

“Yeah, this is Zuko’s first real vacation since his coronation. He’s very excited to spend time with everyone… Well, it’s getting late,” Toph yawned. I’m going to bed. See you all in the morning.” Toph turned to her door and walked in, leaving the rest of the group to follow suit.

*


	3. The Week of Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang travels to Ember island for the week leading up to Katara's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, readers! Chapter 3 has arrived. I admit this one is shorter, but I promise the next chapter is long. We've only got two more chapters after this of Kaatang (not that I was really giving them any fluff together).
> 
> Enjoy!

Zuko woke up early. He always woke up early as it was his firebending nature to rise with the sun. He practiced his basic forms until he thought it was late enough for some of the others to be awake and head down for breakfast. Arriving at the dining hall, he saw that only Toph was there eating some fruit and eggs from breakfast.

Feeling Zuko’s arrival, Toph greeted him with a “Sparky!” and went back to eating. Toph was never one to be up early, so Zuko asked the petite earthbender what woke her up so early. Toph explained that “Now that I have a school and kids to teach, I have to get up early to fit in all the lessons. I guess it just became a habit for me,” she shrugged plopping a cherry in her mouth.

Zuko was impressed with the young earthbender. She really had grown up since the last time he saw her. He also thought back to how grown up she looked last night. Toph was full of surprises.

The pair ate in comfortable silence until Sokka and Suki made it to the breakfast table. They greeted the two benders ‘good morning’ while filling their plates with food. Aang filed in soon after. “What took you so long to get up Twinkletoes?” Toph wondered. “Yeah, aren’t you supposed to rise with the sun, since you are a firebender?” Zuko added on.

“Don’t worry Sifu Hotman, I was up with the sun and did all my basic exercises in my room,” Aang replied. “I just needed to make sure I had Katara’s _special_ birthday gift all packaged and ready if you know what I mean.” Aang winked at everyone.

“What are you all talking about?” Katara asked, suddenly appearing and pulled out the open seat between Aang and Zuko. Everyone froze for a second, collectively all thinking ‘how much did she hear Aang say?’ Suki was the first one to recover, pulling out Zuko’s itinerary. “We were talking about how excited we are to play on the beach today and watch Zuko and Sokka spar with their swords again.”

“Yes!! Swordbending!! You better watch out jerkbender, I’ve gotten really good at swordbending. I bet that I could even beat you this time.” Sokka interjected excitedly.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and groans, “Sokka, for the last time, there’s no such thing as swordbending. It’s just weapon combat sparring.”

“Yeah, ok. Whatever you say, jerkbender.” Sokka replied smoothly.

\--

After settling in to their respective rooms in Zuko’s family beach house, they all ran out to the beach in their under wrappings and bathing suits. It almost felt like the last time they were all on Ember Island together, before Sozin’s Comet. They built/bended sand sculptures, swam in the ocean, and just generally relaxed. Sokka’s sand building skills had improved a bit since the last time. His sculpture of Suki now looked more like a head than a blob, but that was the extent of his improvement. Aang opted to practice his sandbending. Instead of making another replica of Appa, he first sandbended a replica of Momo. It looked pretty similar to Momo though the ears were a bit smaller than the real Momo’s ears. Next, he attempted to sandbend Omashu, which was not quite as successful as he would have liked it to be. The airbender heard Toph giggle a few yards away from him and turned his head toward the sound. “Nice try Twinkle Toes,” the blind woman said between laughs, “but wait till you get a load of this!” She stomped her foot down, and the sand rumbled forming an exact replica of the whole Earth kingdom, including all the details of every single town and city.

The group gathered around the thirty-foot by forty-foot masterpiece that Toph had just created in awe. They saw a miniature version of Bumi in Omashu in a mid-maniac laugh, the Earth King and Bosco in Ba Sing Se, Suki and Ty Lee training the Kyoshi warriors, and even Haru earthbending with his father. Sokka whistled lowly, impressed, “Man Toph, if only you had traveled the world before we defeated the Fire Lord. This detailed kind of map would have been super helpful back then.” Suki hummed in agreement, “I didn’t know that you’d seen the entire Earth Kingdom. This is impressive.” Toph smirked, “Just think if I walk the rest of the nations. You all would be lucky that I don’t care for power or world domination, or else I could easily take over the world.” The youngest member began a mock villain laugh and yelled, “MELON LORD WILL RULE THEM ALL. YOU ALL SHALL BOW TO MELON LORD. MWAHAHAHAHA!” The rest of the group paused and gave each other nervous stares collectively realizing that Toph could very well take over the world if she really wanted to. Aang laughed nervously, “Wellllll, it’s a good thing you don’t. Besides, world domination is too time-consuming.” The petite woman shrugged in agreement.

The group continued on with the day playing in the water, or in Toph’s case staying on the shore. The young earthbender listened to her friends laugh, scream, and taunt each other with periodic splashes accompanying their voices. She enjoyed feeling the warm sun on her face as she sat with her feet in the wet, tide-hitting sand while her elbows supported her upper body on slightly drier sand that the tide hadn’t submerged, yet. While she never wished to see, it was times like these that she at least wished she knew how to swim. The metalbender suddenly felt water splash most of her body, pulling her out of her thoughts. While Toph was distracted by the splash, Aang scooped her up and made his way to the rest of the group who was playing in the water. Toph squirmed in against his hold on her to get down but stopped when she realized that she would end up in the water if she broke free. Between those squirms, Toph felt muscles on her pupil that she hadn’t felt before. ‘Sheesh, either I’ve underestimated how buff Twinkletoes is or he’s been really dedicated to keeping up with his bending practice’ the powerful earthbender thought. The airbender stopped when he was waist-deep in the ocean. The waves continually lapped over Toph’s feet and crashed against her exposed hip causing her to cling tightly to her earthbending pupil.

The group had decided to play have a three-way chicken fight to include Toph in the shenanigans. Suki was on Sokka’s shoulders, Katara went on Aang’s shoulders, and Toph sat on Zuko’s shoulders. All and all, the girls ended up being around the same height sitting on their counterparts. The tallest and shortest members of Team Avatar turned out to work in perfect harmony. The girls knew not to take an easy on Toph, but still, even when the older two gained up on the youngest in the group, the Blind Bandit still managed to push them off their partners.

The day went on and the group migrated back to shore so Sokka and Zuko could have their sword duel rematch. The eldest members quickly ate their lunches in order to warm up before their sparring match. The rest of the group leisurely ate their food while Toph tried to get the others to bet on who would win. After much pestering the audience, she finally got everyone to make a bet. Suki and Katara, of course, bet that Sokka would win while Toph bet that Zuko would win. Aang tried to stay out of it by saying that monks don’t bet, but he ended up rooting for Zuko (to make the teams even of course).

The Blind Bandit raised a slab of earth up with stairs leading to the flat surface creating an arena for all the sparring that was to take place in the coming week. She then created stadium bleachers for the audience to sit in. Servants came out to hand out signs to cheer each of their warriors on. Katara held a sign of the Water Tribe up, Suki held a picture of Sokka’s face, Aang ended up with the Fire Nation sign, and Toph got a picture of the Fire Lord to wave around. Aang quickly noticed Toph was holding the sign backward and swiftly turned it around for her.

The two opponents met in the middle of the ring and bowed to each other. Each took ten paces back from where they came and drew their weapons. As soon as they faced each other, Sokka went in for the first attack, swiping at the Fire Lord’s midsection. Zuko easily deflected and went in low with his right dual sword to knock the water tribesman off his feet. The tanned warrior jumped back and slashed his space sword down toward the light-skinned attacker. The offensive move was met with a brilliant clink of space sword meeting iron. The two warriors continued on for twenty minutes in fierce battle, struggling to overpower the other.

The sound of the metals clashing echoed in the air as their audience watched in amazement. The last time they fought, the Fire Nation leader had beat the Water Tribe warrior within minutes. The wolf tail clad man had improved over the past two years immensely displaying his refined swordsmanship. Each had a few light cuts on their bodies after being nicked by their opponent. The two men panted heavily from the workout, but neither dared give in. Sokka advanced swinging attack after attack at the firebender, who seemed to be having a harder and harder time blocking each strike. Right when the water tribesman thought he got Zuko in the losing position, the Fire Lord came back with his own barrage of attacks. The onslaught was swift, precise, and potentially deadly. Zuko continued with his charge until he knocked the sword out of Sokka’s hand holding the user’s dual blades in a way that Sokka would not be able to escape. “Do you yield?” panted the firebender. The trapped man nodded his head slowly and the swords aimed at him were sheathed back to its owner’s side. The two bowed respectfully and turned to see Katara and Suki begrudgingly hand Toph a few gold pieces.

The week continued on like this. Each day starting with playing at the beach and ending with a sparring match. The group headed back to the Fire Nation palace a day before Katara’s sixteenth birthday party.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I only wrote one day of the Week of Zuko, but honestly, it's would have been a lot of similar writing, with sparring happening every day, and them playing in the ocean. Plus, I wanted to move on so we can get the story moving a bit more. Maybe I'll write bonus scenes in the future of all days... 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look out for another chapter coming out next Thursday!


	4. Appearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Avatar prepares for Katara's birthday celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Chapter 4 has arrived!
> 
> I feel like this chapter is a bit long-winded, but I'll you all be the judge of that. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The group of teens arrived at the palace six hours before the celebration was going to start. The ladies were rushed off in one direction while the boys were pushed in a different direction. From there, each member was taken to their own private rooms to get ready for the party.

Katara was escorted into her room and immediately into her bathroom. The servants assigned to her had already drawn a warm bath for the waterbender. She got in expecting the ladies-in-waiting to leave but was surprised when they came up to scrub the grime off her body. Katara felt like her skin was raw from all the scrubbing that just occured. She then bended the water off her body and from her hair and placed it in the tub. Two ladies helped her into a red robe and walked her back to her room. There were a few outfits laid out on her bed to choose from. She pointed at her pick, and the maids grabbed the other options and tucked them into her closet. Katara stood there waiting for the women to leave, not wanting them to see her naked for any longer. The women stopped and stared at her expectantly. “What?” Katara asked, “Why are you all still here?” One of the ladies stepped forward, bowed, and responded, “We are under strict orders that we help you with every little thing today, as it is your birthday. So, Lady Katara, please disrobe so we can dress you for tonight.” The master waterbender blushed a deep red and reluctantly took off her robe. The three women in front of her collectively gasped upon what seemed to be her naked body. Katara tried to quickly pull her robe back on, embarrassed from the reaction her got. One of the ladies snapped out of it and quickly apologized, “Lady Katara! Please don’t be offended by the reaction we had! It’s not what you think.” The young woman glared, “Oh really? What am I supposed to think? You all gasped right after I took my robe off. Am I really that ugly?”

“No, no!” Another lady stepped forward. “Your soulmark appeared, and we’ve never seen a soulmark that was lighter than the person’s skin tone,” she continued lightly pulling Katara towards the full-length mirror. She then lightly tugged at the material covering it. The birthday girl reluctantly let the woman pull the robe back. To her surprise, there was a mark on her right hip. She moved closer to the mirror to get a better look at the new mark. What surprised her even more was that the symbol was not the Air Nomad symbol that she expected. It was the Fire Nation emblem that now adorned her hip. The flame had dual swords behind it and an intricate dragon wrapped around the Fire Nation mark. ‘Well, I guess my deepest instincts were right. Aang really isn’t my soulmate’ the Water Tribe woman thought. One of the many ladies in her room pulled her from her thoughts by clearing her throat. “Let’s continue getting you ready, Lady Katara. We still have to do your makeup and hair, and we only have a few more hours until your party is supposed to start.” Katara vacantly nodded her head and suddenly said, “Can one of you get Suki? I really need to talk to her before you dress me.”

\--

Suki had been brought to her room and been given a similar treatment to Katara. She had as nice a bath as one could have with two women scrubbing her skin raw and helping her dry off. Although Katara’s event was an international event and normally she would have normally worn her Kyoshi Warrior’s uniform, she was told that an outfit had been made especially for the event, so all she had to wear was her captain’s headband. Suki walked back into her room wearing a red robe to find a beautiful green and gold dress laid out on her bed.

The two ladies-in-waiting assisted the Kyoshi Warrior leader into the satin outfit. The main color was a forest green, similar to her uniform. The women wrapped the skirt around her waist three times and then securely tied the ends into a tight bow. The skirt had gold embroidered fans on the bottom, giving the illusion that the bottom was lighter than the top. Next, Suki was instructed to hold her arms parallel to the ground as they wrapped the top piece of the outfit around her. They first wrapped her bosom tightly, pushing her breasts up to show off a bit of cleavage. The satin cloth then met together on the right side. The women began knotting the long tails of fabric together until there were about five feet left. The knotted cloth was wrapped over her left shoulder around the right side of her ribcage to her front then her left side. The remainder of the cloth was then pulled through a small slit to secure the design and placed around her left shoulder again. The remainder of the satin was wrapped crisscross around her stomach and connected tied in a tight knot at her back. The women were about to start her makeup when another woman knocked on the door requesting for Suki to go to Katara’s room immediately.

Upon entering Suki’s soon-to-be sister-in-law’s room, she heard sobbing. The noise came from Katara, who was still in a robe. Suki ran over to the younger girl to comfort her. “Katara, what’s wrong?” Suki asked while running her fingers through the waterbender’s hair. The water tribe girl slowly looked up and said, “M-m-my soulmark-k-k ap-peared” between sobs, “AND AANG ISN’T MY SOULMATE!!” she finished loudly. ‘Oh dear,’ the older woman thought, ‘Aang is going to propose to her tonight and she can’t say yes now that she knows they aren’t soulmates.’ Suki continued to brush her fingers through Katara’s thick hair. “If you don’t mind me asking,” Suki began, “can I see it?” She heard Katara sniffle and felt her nod her head as the waterbender began to disrobe. Suki’s eyes widened wondering why her friend was striping until she saw Katara angrily point at her right hip. “My soulmate is FIRE NATION!! Can you believe it? Fire Nation!!” Katara ranted. “Gran-Gran is going to kill me if she finds out my soulmate is Fire Nation. The Fire Nation is the worst! They caused one-hundred years of darkness and despair. How could my soulmate be Fire Nation?!?!” Before Katara was able to continue on her ‘I hate the Fire Nation’ rampage, Suki cut in, “Zuko is Fire Nation, and he’s definitely not… the worst,” she ended lamely as she tried to reason with the sniffling birthday girl. “Well, yeah,” Katara rolled her eyes, “but Zuko doesn’t count. Plus, he and Mai are probably soulmates. And beside him, Iroh, and Jeong Jeong, the rest of the Fire Nation are misogynistic hog monkeys!”

Having completely forgotten that Zuko and Mai had in fact broken up, Suki looked at her friend and said, “I’m sure not _all_ Fire Nation men are bad. I’m sure whoever your soulmate is will be kind. Though it’s going to be hard to find your soulmate since his and your soulmark is only visible if your naked or both wearing low hanging bottoms.” Suki paused. She had to find Aang and tell him not to propose tonight, but she knew the women dressing her wouldn’t let her leave until her makeup and hair were done, so she consoled Katara as quickly as she could, in order to stop a disaster from happening tonight. “Hey, you don’t need to worry about finding your soulmate tonight. It’s your sixteenth birthday! You’re a woman now! Let’s just have fun with our family, and we’ll worry about your soulmate tomorrow!” That seemed to do the trick as Katara smiled at Suki in appreciation. As Suki left the room, she quickly turned around and said, “Katara, let the ladies do their work. The party starts in two hours.” The Kyoshi Warrior closed the door behind her and walked over to her room to have the servants assigned to her complete her look as quickly as possible, so she could find the bald monk.

\--

Toph was having her own issues getting ready. The women assigned to her kept trying to scrub her feet. After the sixth attempt, they finally gave up after Toph revealed that she wasn’t going to be wearing shoes, making the foot scrub pointless. The blind earthbender, remembering what to do when being dressed by others at the Beifong Estate, decided to follow their instructions instead of putting up a fight. She didn’t want to be late for Katara’s birthday celebration. The women pulled a pale green floor-length dress over her head and adjusted it to fit her comfortably. The dress had two midthigh slits that were unnoticeable with the rouching of the skirt to help her move comfortably in the dress. The bodice was a slightly darker shade of green and had gold swirls embroidered on the fabric. The dress was complete with a sheer off-the-shoulder fabric that draped over the middle of her toned biceps. The earthbender walked around her room to examine how easy it was to move. After approving the moveability of the dress, she reluctantly sat down to allow the women to do her hair and makeup.

Toph closed her eyes to let the women do their job. She felt a thin brush glide over both of her eyelids and a thicker brush traced her lips that painted them mauve. Her outgrown bangs were being pulled into a braid. The braid wrapped around the back of her head and back up to the front. The end was then pinned to the front of her head, where the braid began, giving the illusion that the braid had no start or end. Pieces of the braided hair cascaded down her back into the bottom half of her hair that was kept down. The woman doing her makeup asked her to open her eyes so mascara could be applied to her lashes. The finishing touch was an assortment of white flowers and a few small, gold pins weaved into her braid.

Toph thanked the ladies and walked down the hall to find the guys, fan in hand. For whatever reason, Sokka and Aang were not inside of their rooms, but across the palace in Zuko’s quarters. She glided down the many corridors toward the vibrations of the male members of her family. There was no way Toph was going to listen to Suki and Katara gush about boys, or whatever girls talk about.

To many, the young earthbender was unrecognizable in her formal attire. The maiden turned the heads of almost all the soldiers standing guard and the servants walking past her. Even the royal advisors stopped mid-conversation as she walked by. Toph strangely didn’t notice the head turns and stares directed at her. She was too focused on finding the most efficient route to the Fire Lord’s chambers. The regal clothes unintentionally made her walk like royalty. The etiquette lessons that were ingrained in her as a young girl had apparently been triggered by the fancy clothing.

Upon reaching the Fire Lord’s chambers, she feels Aang pacing back and forth, nervously, on the other side of the door. Instead of knocking, she walks right into the room. Aang was already dressed in his formal monk’s robes but took no notice of the beautiful young woman who barged into the Fire Lord’s room. Sokka, on the other hand, was in only his pants and squealed upon the unannounced arrival. The Water Tribe warrior covered his exposed top half as though he was exposing something scandalous. Zuko only had a towel wrapped around his waist as he had just finished showering but was not fazed by the blind earthbender coming in unannounced. He just said, “What are you doing on this side of the palace?” She took a seat on a cushion and shrugged, “Those awful ladies finished my look for the night, and I didn’t want to endure girl talk with the other two, so I decided to come here and hang with the boys.” Zuko simply nodded and continued on with getting his royal robes on. He wore a blood-red robe with gold embroidered on the ends of his sleeves. A regal shoulder piece was placed on top of his attire, making his shoulders even broader than before.

Sokka had finally recovered from the shock of a mysterious girl walking into Zuko’s chambers and continued to put on a more formal version of his warrior uniform that the Fire Lord had gotten made especially for him. The sleeveless tunic was a dark blue and had the Water Tribe symbol embroidered in silver all over the fabric. An even deeper blue shoulder piece with white balls of fur sewn on was placed on top of the tunic. The warrior finished his outfit by tying his hair up in the ceremonial wolf tail. Sokka had not recognized Toph and asked, “So Miss, how do you know the Fire Lord well enough to burst into his room unannounced?” Toph rolled her milky eyes while Zuko facepalmed. “That’s Toph, Sokka! How do you not recognize her?” Zuko exclaimed shaking his head. The Water tribesman did a double-take looking at the woman Zuko claimed to be Toph. Embarrassed, he laughed nervously, “Oh... haha… Toph! Wow! You look different all done up.. hehe.” In a deadpan voice, he heard her reply, “Wow thanks, Captain Boomerang,” rolling her eyes.

Aang, on the other hand, had continued to pace back and forth oblivious to the conversation or that his earthbending master had walked in. The airbender was pulled out of his thoughts when he suddenly couldn’t move his feet anymore due to them being encased in the earth. The Avatar scanned the room, confused on how his feet were earthbended into the ground by a firebender and a non-bender, until his eyes landed on a gorgeous young lady sitting on a cushion by the table, pouring herself some tea. His proposal nerves and wonder about his encased feet were forgotten as he continued to look at the woman. He freed his feet with his own earthbending and walked toward the only female in the room. ‘How did she get in here? When did she come in? and how does Zuko know her?’ were some of the thoughts that ran through his mind as he made his way to sit next to the mysterious beauty. “Uhh… hi,” the young Avatar started, “I apologize if you’ve been here for a while, but umm… how long have you been here?”

The woman shifted her attention to the airbender and rolled her pale green eyes. “Well, Twinkle Toes,” Aang’s head shot back so quickly he almost got whiplash recognizing the woman’s voice immediately, “I’ve only been here for a few minutes. Glad you finally noticed,” Toph smirked. Aang couldn’t believe that the goddess in front of him was his Sifu. He felt embarrassed and a bit guilty for finding another woman so attractive on the night he was going to propose to Katara, especially that woman being Toph, one of Katara’s best friends. He was once again pulled out of his thoughts by Toph’s voice, “You didn’t recognize me,” she stated. The Avatar began to stammer, but his earthbending master cut him off before he could speak, “Don’t worry Baldy, Sokka didn’t recognize me either when I first came in. Why were you pacing around when I got here? Proposal jitters?”

Aang nodded, “I know Katara and I have been together for a while now, and her father and Sokka gave me their blessings already, but I’m still nervous. What if she says no? Or what if I trip over my words when proposing to her?” The nerves began to surface again as Aang made a move to stand up and pace again. The only thing that stopped him was a small hand that grabbed his wrist. He looked to see that the hand’s owner was Toph. She smiled at him while rolling her sightless eyes, “Don’t worry Aang. I’m sure she’ll say yes. And why don’t you practice your little speech on me? I know I’m no Sugar Queen, but I can be a good stand-in for rehearsing.” The airbender’s frown flipped to a broad smile, “Thanks, Toph.”

Aang pulled Toph off the ground and onto Zuko’s balcony, so he could have some privacy while practicing. The pair stayed out there for a while rehearsing and revising what Aang would say to Katara. Zuko and Sokka heard laughs every once in a while, from the duo outside. After about thirty minutes had passed, it was time for them to make their way to the ballroom. The foursome walked out together, Zuko and Toph leading the way while Sokka and Aang followed; not knowing that the events of night would change all of their lives.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the much-anticipated soulmark finally made its appearance. How do you think the party will go?
> 
> I always love seeing your comments, constructive and kind. Thanks for continuing to read this story, and look out for the next installment next week!


	5. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara's sixteenth birthday celebration has arrived and a proposal occurs. Aang learns what a soulmark is.

Suki had been wandering around the palace for what seemed like hours but couldn’t find where the boys were getting ready. Eventually, a servant escorted her back to the guest quarters informing her that a guard would get her and the girls when it was time to make their way to the party. After the servant left and she checked her hair and makeup, Suki knocked on Toph’s door to see if she needed any help. After getting no reply, the Kyoshi Warrior peaked her head in to see if Toph was there. The room was empty, so Suki decided that she would find her at the party. The Earth Kingdom warrior then made her way to Katara’s room to check on her. 

Katara sat on her bed anxiously combing through a piece of her hair with her fingers. While Suki was gone, she had gotten dolled up. Katara had accepted the fact that her soulmate was Fire Nation. The part she was now nervous about was telling Aang that they couldn’t be together anymore. She had heard myths about couples who continued to date after finding out they weren’t each other’s soulmates. The soulmark(s) would burn, misfortune would happen to the couple and sometimes even their families, and even the touch of their mismatched partner would bruise the skin (this, of course, wasn’t true, but Katara didn’t know that). The waterbender didn’t want that future for Aang (or her). The sound of her door opening pulled her out of her many thoughts and her eyes met Suki’s. Before the two could begin a conversation, a guard appeared at the door. 

“Lady Katara, Lady Suki, I am here to escort you to the party,” the guard said while bowing. The two teenagers nodded and followed the man out walking away from the guest wing. “Aren’t we going to get Toph?” Katara asked the guard. “Lady Toph is already at the party. She entered with Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang, and Mr. Sokka.” Both girls ooh-ed and the group continued on their way. 

Katara turned her head to Suki, “I wonder how many people the boys invited. I hope not too many.” Suki looked back at her soon to be sister-in-law and replied, “Well you know the boys… They never go small on anything. I would expect most of the world to be here.” This brought nerves higher as she began to internally panic. 

Suki, being very intuitive noticed Katara’s uncomfortable silence. They both stopped in the middle of the hall and the older woman placed her hand on the waterbender’s shoulder. “Hey, what’s wrong? I can tell something’s bothering you.” Katara shifted from one foot to another, glancing at the guard who was leading them. She called out to him, “Excuse me, sir! Could you give Suki and me a minute to talk in private?” They heard a “yes, ma’am” as he turned the corner to give them the privacy asked for. 

Katara turned back to Suki, “I have to break up with Aang now! How am I supposed to do that when the whole world is here to celebrate my birthday and will be watching our every move?!?” Katara breathed heavily, waiting for the Kyoshi Warrior’s response. “Katara, it’s just a party, you don’t have to break up with him at the party. Just wait until afterward, when you’re in private. Or, if you can’t wait until after the party, pull him aside during the party. But please tell him the reason. People don’t like being broken up with without knowing the reason.” Suki waited for Katara’s response. She watched Katara’s breath slow down to a normal pace as the master waterbender thought about her next move. Katara finally nodded in agreement, and the two began walking toward the guard patiently waiting for them and let him know they were ready to continue. 

As they neared the hall, the guard paused and turned toward the two girls. “Lady Suki,” he began, “You can enter through those doors. Lady Katara, follow me. You will have a different entrance.” The younger woman hugged the older one tightly and reluctantly let go of her. Before they split ways, Suki squeezed Katara’s hand supportively. Suki made her graceful entrance to the party then frantically searched the hall for her friends. She spotted Sokka catching up with his father by one of the buffet tables (surprise, surprise), Toph speaking with Satoru and her parents, and Aang and Zuko chatting with Iroh. She beelined toward the Avatar and Fire Lord as fast as her dress would allow her to. She had to warn Aang to not propose to Katara tonight. Ty Lee and the other Kyoshi Warriors cut her off to unite with their leader. With the warriors occupying Suki’s attention, she lost sight of the airbender, losing her chance to warn him.

Aang’s duty as the Avatar forced him to make conversation with every person at the party. He had talked to most of the guests already and had decided to make his way toward the company his earthbending teacher kept. He could already hear the argument between her and her parents. They seemed to be fussing over how she needed a companion with her at all times because she was fragile. Satoru tried to mediate the situation, or at least calm Toph down. The engineer had his hand resting on the small of Toph’s back while whispering in her ear. To any other onlooker, it looked like the two were a couple. It honestly shocked Aang to see his sifu allow a man to touch her and talk to her in such an intimate way. He felt a strange feeling ping in his heart but paid no attention to it as he walked over to the group. “Mr. and Mrs. Beifong, it’s nice to see you again” the Avatar interrupted the argument, “And good to see you again, Satoru,” Aang greeted curtly. The group immediately ceased their arguing upon hearing the Avatar’s voice. Poppy Beifong gave Aang a tight smile and greeted him back, while Lao Beifong frowned but politely nodded toward the Avatar. Apparently, the Beifongs still hadn’t forgiven him for ‘kidnapping’ their daughter during the war. Satoru filled the pregnant silence, “Hiya, Aang! It’s good to see you again! How’s all the Avatar business going?” 

“Oh, uh good… busy… Thanks for asking. How’s Earthen Fire Refinery?” Aang asked, turning toward Lao in hopes of relieving the tension. Unfortunately for him, Lao remained silently glaring at Aang. Toph surprisingly answered his question, “The refinery is working smoothly. They still have trouble between the benders and non-benders every once in a while, but all in all, it’s going well.” The whole group turned to her in shock, impressed with how much she knew about the partnership, or more accurately the fact that she answered a business-related question with no snark. “Wow” Aang broke the silence, “that’s great to hear. I didn’t know you knew so much about Earthen Fire Refinery, Sifu T.” Satoru responded this time, again placing his hand lightly around the metalbender’s waist, “Yes! Toph visits constantly to make sure the machines are up to standard and to get reports for her father. I just didn’t realize you retained all of it,” Satoru said smiling at the petite earthbender. Toph swiftly dusted his hand off her back and smirked, “Please, I’m a special partner to the business. I have to keep track of what’s going on there.” The group continued to talk for a few minutes until the Avatar excused himself to visit with other guests. Toph also excused herself to talk with Iroh (and escape from the pestering she knew would begin again once Aang left). 

The music stopped and the hall silenced as the guest of honor was announced. A beautiful young woman appeared at the top of an elegant staircase. She was dressed in an elegant blue sleeveless dress with the water tribe symbol embroidered in silver all over. The dress hugged her curves perfectly, showing off her hourglass figure. A thigh-high slit revealed her left leg allowing her to move with ease. Her dark chocolate-colored hair flowed freely down her back lightly waved. The room watched the birthday girl come down the steps and take the arm of the Avatar, who led her onto the dance floor. The music started and the couple began to dance. More couples slowly joined in, starting with Sokka and Suki, then Ursa and Ikem, and others following. 

The night continued with lots of dancing, eating, and chatting. They even got Toph and Zuko to dance for a few songs. The gaang took turns dancing with each other for the partner dances and went wild for the faster, upbeat songs. People from all the nations wished Katara a happy birthday throughout the night. Her worries had slowly drifted away as the night went on, thoughts of her soulmark and breaking up with Aang long gone with the dancing and fun talks with family and friends. 

Everyone moved to the dining area for dinner to be served. Zuko had requested only Water Tribe food to be served for the dinner in honor of Katara’s sixteenth birthday. He had even paid Water Tribe cooks to travel and cook their food in the Fire Nation for the occasion. Katara was having the best birthday ever. She was surrounded by her friends and family all night and rarely had to talk to world leaders about trade agreements and more peace treaties. 

After dessert was served, a glass being tapped silenced the hall. The clink of the glass was coming from Aang, who wanted to toast his girlfriend and soon to be fiancée (or so he thought). “Good evening everyone,” the Avatar greeted nervously. His eyes were full of panic until they landed on his earthbending teacher, who sensed his anxiousness and had been helping him with the speech all night. She lifted her hand up and then brought it back down to signal he should take a deep breath to calm himself. She nodded her head as he did and gave him a thumbs up. The Avatar then continued his speech. “I hope everyone is having a lovely evening. I would like to thank all of you who came to celebrate Katara’s sixteenth birthday. I would especially like to thank Fire Lord Zuko for hosting and planning this celebration,” Aang smiled as he made eye contact with Katara. “As many know,” he continued, “sixteen is a significant age to be. You are seen as an adult, gain more responsibility, and are eligible for marriage.” 

Katara’s heart stopped upon hearing the word marriage being brought up. There was a growing feeling of dread swirling in the pit of her stomach. She tried her best to stay composed as Aang declared his love to her and all the world leaders. The master waterbender glanced other at her father and brother to see what their reaction to this was, and to her surprise, they wore large smiles on their faces. She focused back on what Aang was saying. 

“Katara, you were the first person I saw when I was freed from the iceberg, and I thought you were, and still are, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. We’ve been through so much this past few years; traveling around the world, learning how to waterbend together, then you becoming my waterbending master, saving me in Ba Sing Se, and all the other adventures we’ve done since ending the one hundred year war,” Aang babbled. “You are my anchor in my times of need, my support system, my best friend, and the love of my life. I love you so much. I know that it’s not traditional in any of the four nations’ cultures for a fourteen-year-old to do this, but I know I want to be by your side for the rest of my life. Will you do the honor of being my wife?” During his declaration of love, Aang had walked around the table next to Katara, gotten down on one knee, and pulled out a gorgeous betrothal necklace. The necklace was a blue fabric with a silver pendant in the middle. The pendant had the three lines that represented the waves of the Water Tribe and three swirls in the formation of the Air Nomads. The Avatar smiled up at his longtime girlfriend heart pounding as he waited for her answer. 

Katara was shocked that he had asked her to marry him. She looked around at the whole party. They were all staring, waiting for the master waterbender to respond to the public proposal. As she continued to look around, Katara began to stutter, unsure of what to say to the proposal. Katara took a deep breath to try and compose herself. “uh... Wow, Aang! This is so unexpected.” She swiftly pulled Aang up from the ground and whispered, “Umm… could we talk for a minute in private?” Aang’s smiling face dropped, “Oh. Uhh… yeah sure, Katara.” The couple walked out of the hall and into a nearby library leaving the rest of the attendees in confusion and shock.

Katara moved quickly and began to pace in the library as she waited for Aang to come. How was she going to explain that her soulmark wasn’t the Air Nomad symbol? She thought she would have another day to think about it, but it seemed that now was going to have to do. Aang walked in behind her confused. The airbender stood there, waiting for the love of his life to begin the conversation. The two stood in pregnant silence, neither sure who should talk first. Katara was the one to end the silence blurting out, “I can’t marry you,” covering her mouth right after while tears began to form. “What?? But… but… why?” Aang exclaimed at a loss for words. 

With her back to him, she answered, “My soulmark appeared today,” Katara sighed, “and it doesn’t bear an Air Nomad symbol!” she whispered yelled as a tear slipped down her cheek. This confused Aang even more. He had never heard of a soulmark. He didn’t know what it was. The monks never taught him about that. All he could say was, “What’s a soulmark?” dumbly. Katara whipped herself around in shock. How had Aang never heard of soulmarks? Pretty much everyone had them. She racked her brain to try and think of a way to explain it. They sat down together on a bench so Katara could properly explain it to him. “So,” she began, “You know how Sokka has an Earth Kingdom Symbol on his arm with the Kyoshi Warrior headband? And how Suki has the Water Tribe symbol with a boomerang in the same place?” Aang nodded his head slowly. “Well,” she continued, “Those are both soulmarks. The soulmark reveals itself on everyone’s sixteenth birthday. The mark tells people what nation their soulmate is from as well as some sort of clue.” 

Aang sat still trying to make sense of all of this. “So…” he began, “Sokka’s showed him that his soulmate was from the Earth Kingdom? And a Kyoshi Warrior? So, he narrowed it down to Suki?” Katara nodded her head, relieved that he was understanding what a soulmark is. “And these soulmarks show up on everyone’s sixteenth birthday?” he asked. “Yes,” Katara responded. “There are very few people who don’t have one, which is extremely rare, but ninety-nine-point nine percent of people have one. And don’t worry, past Avatars have had soulmarks, so you will have a soulmate…” she bit her lip before continuing, “…it’s just not me.” 

The two sat quietly for a few minutes, neither sure what to say to each other. Katara was the first to break the silence. “Well, I think we should go back to the party. It’d be rude of us to leave the guests there…” She began to get up, but the airbender didn’t move from his place. “Aang… I’m sorry this didn’t work out the way you thought it was going to go tonight, but you’re still my best friend. And you can come to me for anything.” He simply nodded, the wheels spinning rapidly inside his head. “Aang?” Katara called noticing he still hadn’t moved from his spot, “Are you coming?” The Avatar pulled himself together long enough to say, “I’ll be there soon,” in a strained voice. Katara nodded her head understanding that he needed to be alone for now. The waterbender slowly turned away, walked out of the library, and back to the party not knowing that she would be the last person to see him before he disappeared.  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to my U.S. readers! I hope you all had a safe and fun holiday! I'm thankful for all you readers who enjoy the story and for the people who comment!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think. I love reading comments on your predictions for what's going to happen next, your thoughts, etc.
> 
> Look out for the next chapter next week!


	6. Two Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost three years have passed since the Avatar was last seen. What will coax him out of hiding?

Almost three years had passed since Katara’s sixteenth birthday party had happened and the world last saw the Avatar. The Avatar never returned to his girlfriend’s party and disappeared telling no one where he was going or whether he was coming back. The rest of Team Avatar continued to unite the world without the Avatar. Though it was difficult, they managed to keep the peace between the nations.

Every Autumn, Team Avatar would get together on the Avatar’s birthday in hopes that he would return. They would visit at one of the Air Temples each year (hoping to find him there) and take a month to restore it. The Avatar’s birthday came and went, and the Southern Air Temple was restored to its original beauty. The team went their separate ways again, planning to restore the Eastern Air Temple next year.

It was Spring when the Avatar reappeared. While no one had been able to find or contact him in the past few years, he was finely tuned into the happenings around the world, especially his friends. What finally coaxed him out of hiding was hearing that Fire Lord Zuko was announcing his engagement. Aang wanted to be there to congratulate his firebending teacher on his engagement. He was even more interested in who his fiancé was. That was the one piece of news that he couldn’t find out.

The Fire Lord was notified when a flying bison was spotted close to Caldera on the morning of his engagement announcement. All the other members of Team Avatar were already staying with Zuko to show support in his choice of spouse, even if they didn't know who the woman was. ‘It will be nice to have the whole group together again’ Zuko thought as he got dressed for the announcement today. The Fire Lord had decided to keep the information of the Avatar being spotted a secret from the group to not excite them just in case Aang didn’t show up.

Zuko was pacing in the courtyard when he felt the air currents change. Above him, Appa swooped down, landing a few yards away from him, the Avatar chatting with his lemur sitting on the bison’s head. The Fire Lord quickly hid behind a tree, reminiscent of his time hunting down the Avatar, to listen in on the ‘conversation’.

“I hope we didn’t miss the announcement, Momo. We should be there to support Zuko. I wonder if everyone else is going to be there… I hope they aren’t mad at me for leaving… Maybe we should disguise ourselves to watch and then slip out before they know we’ve been here.” Aang paused waiting for Momo’s response. “I guess you’re right, buddy. We should let them know we’re back. I’m just scared that they’ll all be mad at me.” Aang’s voice had deepened a lot and from the looks of it had a huge growth spurt. The monk’s head was still bald and wore his traditional nomad robes, his right shoulder and arm exposed to the sun.

The airbender continued to chat with his animal companions until he heard someone clear their voice. Pulled out of his world, he looked down to see Zuko standing regally in one of his many formal Fire Lord outfits. The airbender gracefully jumped down to greet his old friend. “Hello Zuko,” Aang began, “I hope I didn’t miss your engagement announcement.” The Fire Lord shook his head, “No, you haven’t. I’m introducing my fiancé in about thirty minutes.” The two stood there awkwardly, not really sure what to say next. What was Zuko supposed to say to his best friend who disappeared for almost three years? Aang was the one to break the tension, “So, who’s the lucky lady?” No one knew who his fiancé was, not even the rest of the gang, and he wasn’t about to tell someone who disappeared for three years, “Well, Avatar Aang,” the airbender winced at the formality Zuko addressed him, “you’ll just have to wait and see like the rest of the world.” The Fire Lord began to walk away only to turn around when he didn’t hear footsteps behind him, “Well, are you coming? We’ve got to get to the podium with the others. I want to make sure everyone gets their hellos in before the announcement.” Aang nodded and followed his friend to the podium.

Six cushions were laid out for all of Team Avatar to sit in and three were occupied already. Upon arrival, the three turned to greet Zuko but stopped short seeing Aang behind him. Sokka, clad in a Southern Water Tribe warrior uniform, jumped up first, yelling, “Aang!” and gave him a firm handshake and ‘manly’ hug. Before he could ask the many questions he had, a pregnant Suki got up and pulled the airbender in for a hug. Suki wore a green han fu, that allowed freedom around her pregnant belly, and her chief Kyoshi Warrior headband. After releasing him, Aang looked at Suki’s swollen belly and smiled, “You’re pregnant! Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?” Suki replied, “Both, Sokka and I are having twins!”

Before they could continue on, Katara tapped on Aang’s shoulder. Both stood silently staring at each other. This was the moment Aang had been dreading the most. He had left Katara on her birthday after she turned down his wedding proposal. How was he supposed to react? Aang braced for the worst but was pleasantly surprised when Katara pulled him into a motherly hug. “I was so worried about you,” she whispered in his ear. Pulling apart, Aang could see the pain and guilt in her eyes. “Don’t worry, Katara. What’s done has passed. I spent these past few years meditating, talking to my past lives, and mastering the elements better. What happened between us is forgiven, plus there’s nothing I can do to change your soulmark. I’m just glad you aren’t upset with me… You’re not upset with me, right?” The waterbender laughed and said, “Of course I’m not mad at you. I’m just so happy that you’re okay!” There was something off in her tone, but Aang decided to ignore it for the time being. The five of them caught up for a bit behind the podium as the Fire Nation began to crowd in.

Aang looked at his friends glad to be reunited with them. As he looked around, he realized one member of the team wasn’t there which prompted him to ask, “Where’s Toph?” Suki was first to answer, “She said she had a migraine an hour ago and that she would be here for the announcement, but I’ve got to say she’s cutting it close.” Sokka shrugged, “I’m sure she’ll show up. There’s no way she’d miss seeing who Zuko’s fiancé is. She’d want to roast him about his choice.” Katara spoke next, “Well, she’s also never been known for being punctual, so she’ll probably come in during the announcement. Most likely when his bride is supposed to walk in” The group laughed at the comments.

The announcement was about to begin. Zuko walked up on the podium first and was met with loud cheers. He thanked everyone for being there and announced Team Avatar one-by-one; Suki first, then Sokka, Katara next, and then Aang, who got the wildest applause. This was his first appearance in the world for almost three years, so the crowd was ecstatic to see him. Everyone settled down as Zuko continued with his speech.

“As you all know, today I will be announcing my engagement. The mystery of who I’ve been courting will finally be solved and out in the open. This marriage will unite our nation with another, and we will promote peace among all nations. It is my pleasure to present my fiancé, your future Fire Lady to our nation and to the world.” The room darkened and a spotlight lit the middle of the podium. Everyone waited in anticipation to see who their Fire Lady would be. A beautiful, petite woman walked up the podium clad in a ruby red silk dress that flowed freely from her waist past her feet and into a long train dragging behind her. Her raven hair was half up in a traditional Fire Nation top knot which was held up by a gold band as the rest of her hair billowed down her back. She had hypnotizing pale green eyes and wore a polite smile on her pink lips. She made her way past Team Avatar, who didn’t seem to recognize her as their tomboyish friend and stood regally next to Zuko, clasping each other’s hands.

“My people, please let me introduce to you Toph Beifong of the Earth Kingdom, my fiancé, and your future Fire Lady!” The crowd went wild at the announcement as the rest of Team Avatar’s mouths dropped in surprise. Toph had been known to visit the Fire Nation often over the years and was very popular among the people. Zuko lifted his hand to silence the audience and soon the area was quiet again intently listening to what their Fire Lord had to say next. “My citizens, thank you for the warm-hearted welcome for your future Fire Lady. For those of you who question my choice, I wanted to take a minute to tell you why this woman is worthy of the title.

“Toph Beifong is a truly brilliant, intelligent person. She is the strongest Earthbender alive and played a crucial part in ending the one-hundred-year war. She single-handedly created metalbending and has an understanding of all walks of life. While she may be from the Earth Kingdom, she has seamlessly combined our culture and hers together. She has grown a respect for our country and our people by visiting often and getting to know many of you. She is the strong, loving leader we need as Fire Lady, and I’m delighted to have her standing by my side today. We will be wed in two weeks, and we’d like to invite all of you to attend.” The two waved as Fire Nation citizens cheered. After a few more minutes of Zuko addressing his nation, the event ended, and Team Avatar was escorted to the dining room for dinner.

Zuko and Toph led the group, still holding hands while laughing and talking quietly to each other while the rest of the group walked behind them bewildered. Sokka, per usual, was the first to speak, “How long have those two been together? And how did we not know about this? We’ve literally seen them together and they’ve never indicated that they were an item!” No one else had a response for him except Aang, who just had more questions, “Wait, so NONE of you knew Toph was going to walk out and be announced as his fiancé?” The rest of their group shook their heads.

Once seated around the table, an awkward silence fell across the group. Some wanted to know why Aang had disappeared, others wanted to know when and how Zuko and Toph got together, and Aang just wanted to talk to break the ice with Toph and catch up with her as he did with the rest of the group. But no one knew how to start a conversation, or which conversation to have first.

Sokka couldn’t handle the silence and dove in with his biggest question, “So, when did you two become a thing? And why didn’t any of us know about it?” Sokka looked at them impatiently. “Calm down Captain Boomerang,” Toph said, speaking for the first time, “It’s not that interesting of a story, Zuko cried, we kissed, and Uncle Iroh made some tea.” Everyone stared at the earthbender confused. “Toph,” Katara started, “There’s a lot missing from that story, and it didn’t answer either of Sokka’s questions. Though I would love to hear about Zuko crying.” The Fire Lord rolled his eyes and answered the older Water Tribe sibling’s questions, “We started dating last Fall, and none of you knew because we didn’t want you to. Uncle was the only one who knew and that’s only because he caught us holding hands in the garden.”

“Ok,” Suki butted in, “But why didn’t you want us to know?” Toph rolled her sightless eyes and said, “Because it’s none of your business. Plus, we would have been teased mercilessly.” The dinner continued on like this. People asked more questions on how Toph and Zuko came to be, and Toph gave smartass responses, and Zuko answered them. No one seemed to be interested in what Aang did over the years, which he was thankful for.

The group talked late into the night before anyone really addressed Aang’s return from his unexpected sabbatical. Everyone was off talking in different groups, Toph and Zuko whispering sweet nothings to each other, Katara and Suki discussing baby names, and Sokka telling Aang about being trained to become chief of the Southern Water Tribe. “So, Aang,” Sokka started loudly, “What exactly did you do after you ran out on my sister’s birthday?” Everyone’s conversation quickly died down as their attention turned to the Avatar. “Oh… well… I spent a lot of time in the swamp meditating and thinking. I also talked to my past lives about soulmarks since that’s something I didn’t know about until Katara told me, then I practiced my bending.”

“And that took you almost three years to do just that?” Sokka asked. Katara and Suki both hit Sokka on his arms for being rude. “I swear, I’m going to be raising three kids once the twins come out,” Suki groaned. Katara turned the attention back on Aang, “What did you learn about soulmarks?”

“A lot actually,” Aang began, “Everyone has one, and it’s revealed to them on their sixteenth birthday. There are only a select few who don’t have one. The people who don’t have a soulmark doesn’t have a soulmate.” Toph slightly tensed at this, though no one seemed to notice. “This is really rare” Aang went on, “and those people are usually people of the night if you know what I mean… But I was told that there are couples who stay together who aren’t soulmates. They usually have a rough relationship, and it doesn’t end well, but some manage to work through it. I also learned that nobles hope that their children don’t have a soulmark because then, they can marry them off to anyone to make a strong nobility union.” This seemed to upset Toph. The earthbender suddenly got up and excused herself for the night.

While Aang was talking, Suki realized Aang had turned sixteen during their time apart from him. “Aang, where’s your soulmark? You are sixteen now, right?” Aang had forgotten about himself during all his soulmark research. He hadn’t had a mirror or another person to talk to in the past years, “I never noticed a soulmark on me, but maybe it’s on my back. I can’t see that.” Sokka and Zuko agreed to help Aang look for his soulmark later that week. The rest of the night continued with catching Aang up on their lives.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think? Did you expect Toko? (you would have if you looked at the tags). Toko will have a few fluff and love moments in the upcoming chapters because this is a really slow burn to Taang. 
> 
> As always, let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading and look out for the next installment next week!


	7. Getting to Know You (Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there are some Toko scenes. BUT! there are also a ton of Taang moments
> 
> Enjoy!

Ever since Toph had moved into the palace, she and Zuko would both rise with the sun and spar to keep each other in shape. Today was no different. Zuko got up as the sun rose, pulling on some simple pants. His movements woke his fiancé up. She got out of the bed, stretching, then tightened her wrappings and slipped on a pair of shorts. The couple walked out on the balcony to warm up before jumping off the balcony to the arena that was installed below their bed chamber.

The two benders walked to opposite sides of the arena and respectfully bowed to each other before taking a fighting stance. Both waited for the other to attack. “Come on Sparky, we both know that you’re going to be the one to make the first move, so hurry up and make it!” Toph called out. The earthbender wasn’t wrong. Every morning they had a standoff that ended in Zuko taking the offense first. He chuckled shaking his head, ‘Fine,’ he thought, ‘I’ll bite’ as she threw a blast of fire toward his fiancé who easily dodged his attack responding with two boulders being kicked his way. The Fire Lord slid under the two rocks flying his way and sent a circular blaze of fire toward the earthbender who raised the earth below her to avoid getting burnt feet.

“You really thought that move would work again? Burn my feet once, shame on you, burn my feet twice? Well shame on me,” Toph shouted while breaking apart a boulder into tiny, sharp shards shooting them at Zuko from all sides. He barely had time to figure out how to deflect the sharp pieces of rock but managed to surround himself in a ball of fire that somehow pushed the majority of shards away from him, though one struck him in on his left thigh and another pinned his shoulder. The Fire Lord grunted from the pain but held his ground determined to win this match. The match continued on for a while with each bender skillfully maneuvering around each other’s attacks.

Zuko had been thinking of a way to beat Toph. He had never tried it before but thought now would be as good a time as any as he ignited flames underneath his feet lifting him off the ground and out of Toph’s senses. The boost allowed him to move around without his feet touching the ground, giving him the upper hand against his fierce partner. He knew she could sense the heat on the earth, but it more difficult to figure out where he was going next. Zuko knew that this would be his only chance at winning, so he propelled himself in random directions to increase the difficulty of predicting which direction he would attack. He could see Toph’s brows furrow together trying to focus on the heat patterns. In response to his spontaneous route, Toph began to chuck rocks in random directions to see if she could get lucky in hitting him. The strategy didn’t work as well as she had hoped and before she knew it, the firebender barreled into her right side and threw her off balance. Zuko continued to propel them both until he reached a tree. He pinned Toph’s body against the tree with his pelvis aligned with hers, leaving her feet to dangle off the ground. He held both of her wrists together above her head with one hand while his other hand was flaming close enough to her face to feel the heat but not burn her. The pair panted as Zuko asked, “Do you yield?” The petite metalbender struggled against his body for a few seconds before admitting defeat.

Unbeknownst to the happy couple, a pair of eyes watched them. They belonged to the Avatar, who had also risen with the sun and had decided to wander the palace to find a place to practice his bending. He had only wondered the grounds for a few minutes before hearing crashes coming from a courtyard. As he approached it he saw Toph and Zuko sparring. Not wanting to interrupt them, Aang watched from a balcony above.

He witnessed his firebending master beat his earthbending master in a very inventive way. He continued to watch the couple share a few intimate moments together following their sparring match. In all honestly, Aang hadn’t believed that the engagement was true. He couldn’t imagine Toph settling down, let alone settling down as a royal, but watching the two interact this morning, from the skilled battle to the sweet kisses afterward he realized it was all real. Zuko was marrying Toph.

For some reason, this didn’t sit well with the Avatar. Both were amazing people, and he wanted to be happy for them both, but a strange feeling he hadn’t felt in years struck his heart. Jealousy. Aang didn’t know why he felt jealous of Zuko. He had never held any romantic feelings towards Toph in the past, but he couldn’t push the feeling away. He continued watching the couple converse with their arms wrapped around each other. Aang realized that Toph and he hadn’t directly talked to each other at all since he returned. He would have to change that. With one more look at the couple, Aang stalked back to his room to get dressed and ready for breakfast.

\--

Team Avatar gathered in one of the gardens to have breakfast together. The group sat around a large rectangular table with Sokka sitting in between Suki and Katara on one side, and Toph sitting between Zuko and Aang on the other. They all had decided to stay for the wedding since it was so soon. “It’s nice to have the whole team together again,” Suki said, reaching across the table to squeeze Aang’s arm, “What’s everyone’s plans for today?” she asked looking around the table.

“I’ll be stuck in meetings for most of the day, but I should be done in time to have dinner with all of you,” Zuko responded. “It sucks being the Fire Lord, sometimes, but knowing I’m making a difference really helps. Aang, you should probably join me for the morning meetings. The council will be happy to have the Avatar back. Hopefully, with you there, we’ll actually be able to get things done.” Aang nodded, “Sure, I’ll come to the meetings, but I’d like to catch up with Toph for lunch if that’s alright,” he said looking toward his earthbending teacher for a response.

“I actually have lunch plans with Suki and Katara to help with wedding planning, but I could do tea with you afterward,” Toph reasoned. “Sounds good to me, Sifu” Sokka revealed that he had to go to the meetings with Aang and Zuko while Katara and Suki planned on spending the morning talking about baby prep.

The group parted ways with the boys leaving together for the first meetings, Toph leaving to meet with Ursa to continue with her Fire Lady training, and Katara and Suki staying in the garden.

\--

Aang was exhausted after all the meetings. They had even worked through lunch, but he was excited to catch up with Toph in a few moments. He walked through a labyrinth to get to the garden Toph wanted to have tea in. After taking three wrong turns he remembered his seismic sense. He tapped his foot on the ground and located his earthbending master. He walked to the center of the labyrinth that opened up into a circular garden with every color of roses growing around it. Toph sat with her back toward the entrance Aang came through. She wore a red halter dress that ran to the floor. Her hair was half up in a traditional Fire Nation top knot with the rest of her hair falling past her waist, thin braids scattered throughout. The space bracelet Sokka gave her years ago sat in its normal place in the middle of her right bicep. She was beautiful. Aang felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her. She had blossomed even more, if possible, since the last time he saw her. Toph had grown over the years but still remained petite barely reaching five feet and three inches. Aang took a second to slow his heartbeat down, before making his presence known (not that she needed him to).

“Hey Toph,” he greeted taking a seat across from her seeing the light makeup accenting her light jade-colored eyes. The earthbender greeted him back and poured the tea. “So, what did you want to talk about” jumping right into it, no pleasantries exchanged.

“Oh, well I just wanted to catch up with you. We didn’t really get a chance to talk yesterday between the engagement announcement, everyone wanting to hear what I’ve been up to, and you leaving early… So, what have you been doing these past few years?” Aang finished smiling awkwardly.

Toph slammed the teapot on the table harshly, but her face stayed neutral, “Oh, I see…” she said with a hint of bitterness. “Let’s see, I ran my metalbending school for a while, but decided it was time to move on, so I set my best students up to teach and left. Traveled the world for a bit, teaching earthbending when I needed money. Then spent some time with my parents while teaching back at my academy, which of course didn’t go well - being with my parents - not the academy, and ended up in the Fire Nation.” Toph spewed out the information like none of it was a huge deal. She took a deep breath and asked, “Is that a good enough catch up for you?” as she raised from her seat and started walking toward one of the many exits of the garden.

Aang swiftly airbended himself into the air and landed in front of the woman walking away from him, “Wait!” he said grabbing her shoulders, “What just happened? What did I do wrong?” confusion evident in his voice, desperately trying to look into her sightless eyes for an answer.

Toph turned her head to the side, lips downturned, “You really don’t know why I’m upset?” she asked in a small voice. She felt him shake his head no as he released her from his tight grip. “You left!” she yelled, “For almost three years. And you didn’t tell anyone where you were going or when you were coming back.” She walked back to the table deflated with Aang in tow. “So, no one told you they were upset I’m guessing?” she asked and took a sip of her tea.

“No,” he said while shaking his head. “All everyone said was that they were happy to see me and was glad I was alright…” He paused, “Are they mad at me?”

Toph scoffed a bit before saying, “Of course they’re mad at you Aang. You disappeared! We looked everywhere for you for months, but nothing. Katara was inconsolable for weeks after you left, saying it was her fault you disappeared.” She paused before saying, “You disappearing really hurt us all. They may have forgiven you for it or don’t have the guts to tell you how they’re really feeling, but I’m not going to sugarcoat it for you. You screwed up.”

Aang could see tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Making Toph cry was the last thing he wanted to do. Had he really been so naïve in thinking none of his friends would be upset with him? He hadn’t even thought about Katara and how his leaving would have affected her. He was just so hurt at the time. He reached out his hand and grasped Toph’s much smaller one, “I didn’t know that. I’m sorry my actions caused you all so much pain. What can I do to make it up to you, at least?”

The earthbender felt the sincerity in his voice. And in all honesty, she just wanted an apology from him. She gave him a small smile and thanked him for the apology. They sat in a comfortable silence sipping their tea until Aang asked one of the many questions that had been on his mind since seeing Toph and Zuko spar, “So, how did you and Zuko really get together? Do you two have complimenting soulmarks?” he said with a bit more feeling than he intended to. He saw Toph tense at the mention of soulmarks like she did the previous night. She pulled her hand away from Aang’s and clasping it with her other.

“Well…,” Toph began, “It’s a bit more complicated than you would imagine. It really started on my last birthday.” Aang leaned forward elbows resting on the table and his head resting on his arms as Toph recalled the last five months of her life.

\--

_Little knew that Toph Beifong’s birthday was a week before Aang’s. Most of Team Avatar still didn’t know that. Her sixteenth birthday passed uneventfully, but surprisingly, a soulmark did not appear. The only reason she knew that is because her parents had one of their maids inspect the earthbender’s body for it while helping her get ready throughout the day. Not having a soulmark meant that the Beifongs could marry their daughter off to any other noble who had an Earth Kingdom soulmark. To say that Lao and Poppy Beifong were pleased to hear that their daughter didn’t have one was an understatement. They began having suitors visit her at her academy and at home in order to make a smart business union. This bothered the metalbender to no end. It seemed that every day a new man would show up at her place of work only to be rejected by the sixteen-year-old._

_After two weeks of constantly being bothered by her parents and suitors, Toph made her leave in the dead of night, leaving a note for her parent that she had one of the maids write for her. She wasn’t sure where exactly she would go, but she knew she couldn’t stay any longer. She figured that Katara, Sokka, and Suki were all at one of the poles, and Toph didn’t fancy not being able to see or being cold. So, she made her way to the Fire Nation in hopes that Zuko would house her until she figured out her next move._

\--

“Wait, so you don’t have a soulmark?” Aang asked.

“Were you not listening to my story? No! I don’t” Toph grumbled. “Now let me continue because a lot happened between then and now. And if you really want to hear about how Zuko and I got together, you’ll have to let me continue." The airbender nodded, not really sure if he wanted to hear how his two friends became an item but allowed her to continue.

\--

_Toph barged in on one of his council meetings, much to Zuko’s pleasure, when she first arrived. Zuko was more than happy to house Toph while she got back on his feet. She also made his life more exciting and kept him on his toes. The two ate their meals together, and sparred in the mornings, giving each other an actual challenge. Zuko’s Fire Lord duties would then continue throughout the day while Toph busied herself with day trips into towns to get to know the land and the people. Everyone the young earthbender met during these trips took a liking to her. They would have deep conversations, show her around their town, and share traditional food and tea with her._

_After about two weeks of traveling around the Fire Nation, she had impressively managed to visit the whole nation. Zuko, taking advantage of his friend’s free time and the general love the nation had for her, started assigning her duties that a Fire Lady would normally perform. While Ursa usually handled those duties, he wanted to give his mother a break so she, Ikem, and Kiyi could go for a vacation in their hometown. Much to Zuko’s surprise, Toph accepted the tasks and did them well. Toph surprised herself by enjoying the tasks. They weren’t the boring duties she thought a Fire Lady would have. Of course, once Toph was doing these tasks regularly, they gave her the job title of Chief of Staff so no one would misinterpret Toph becoming the future Fire Lady. She went to council meetings, helped make decisions on laws and trials, approved or denied visits from officials within and across the nations, visited towns to listen to their needs, and even got to create and design a garden of her own._

_The two spent more and more time together as Toph obtained more Fire Lady responsibilities. She was pretty much Zuko’s right hand, his confidant on all topics. The two often went to royal events and traveled together, it was a wonder that no one thought of them as a couple. Toph was eventually moved to an adjacent room to Zuko’s chambers that also connected to each other (the traditional Fire Lady’s room) because the two never seemed to be apart._

_It became a routine that at the end of every night Toph would join Zuko in his chambers to chat while eating sugar covered strawberries until they ran out. During this time, they would talk about their childhoods and their dreams for the future, as well as reminisce on their times traveling with Team Avatar. It was a time for them to truly let their guards down. They bonded over being from rich families who didn’t get the love they wanted and being the newest additions to Team Avatar. Toph explained what it was like for her to be blind while Zuko told her what it was like having his scar. How he was blind in his left eye and had minor hearing loss in his left ear. There, the two started to flirt with each other, but never crossed the flirting boundary. Their flirtations strictly stayed within the walls of his chambers._

\--

Toph paused. She could feel Aang’s heartrate increasing for some reason, so she wanted to make sure he was alright before continuing, “You doing alright there Baldy?”

The Avatar snapped his head up at being addressed directly. “Uhh yeah, I am. Keep going…” He truly wasn’t liking where the story was heading. His unexplained jealousy was starting to get the best of him again. He took a moment to take a deep breath and calm himself again.

Toph hesitated, “Are you sure? You seem a little heated or something. I don’t want to keep going if you are getting uncomfortable.” She felt the airbender nodded his head to continue, so she took a deep breath and continued on.

\--

_One night, after a formal dinner with the other world leaders, the two made their way to Zuko’s chambers with a bottle of champagne to celebrate a trade deal that would allow each nation to trade peacefully with each other. Zuko popped the cork from the bottle, poured a generous serving for both of them, and handed a glass to Toph. They clinked the flutes together and took a sip smiling at each other. The pair talked about what the success of this trade deal could mean for the world in the future for a little while until the conversation lulled to a peaceful silence._

_They laid on Zuko’s bed, backs pressed against the mattress as if they were looking at stars when in reality, it was just the ceiling. Zuko turned his head to look at the powerful bender next to him, taking in her beauty. He could tell she trusted him because her feet were up on his bed, taking away her sight. He shifted his body to be on his side facing her, head resting in his hand, causing him to be closer to her._

_Based on the movement from where Zuko was and the prick she felt when eyes were on her, Toph decided to shift her body to mirror Zuko’s. The two stayed silent, seeming to stare into each other’s eyes, legs lightly touching. The Fire Lord took the initiative and leaned in, cupping the young woman’s face in his hand while pulling her even closer. With their chests touching, Toph could feel his warm breath on her face. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt him lean to kiss her. The kiss was a very tentative kiss with their lips lightly pressing to each over. A moment later, Zuko deepened the kiss by rolling their bodies over pulling Toph on top of him. The hand caressing her cheek slid down to the back of her neck while his other wrapped around her waist pulling her even closer._

_Toph had one hand on his cheek and the other around his neck as her legs straddled his midsection. The two continued to kiss until Toph pulled up for air smiling down at the firebender. “Wow” was all she had to say. She would never admit it, but that kiss was her first kiss. Zuko smiled up at her and said, “Yeah… Wow” while pushed a piece of her bangs off her face. He pulled her into his arms to cuddle and talk some more. The two stayed together for the rest of the night stealing kisses, cuddling, and talking until they fell asleep in each other’s arms._

\--

“We kept our relationship very private. No one knew except Uncle Iroh” Toph explained. “Every time Suki, Sokka, or Katara visited we would act like friends around them. We even took the precaution of having me stay in my old guest chambers when they visited,” Toph said with a smile. “We never expected to catch feelings for each other, but here we are.”

Aang stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say. Zuko and Toph had grown so incredibly close over the years that he was gone. He could tell that they knew each other better than he knew Katara when they were dating. Aang wasn’t sure what to say. Yes, he was jealous, but seeing the smile Toph held when talking about Zuko kept him from bursting.

After realizing Aang wasn’t going to respond, she turned to him curiously, “Well, now that I told you about my personal life in great detail, I think it’s only fair for you to answer a personal question of my choice.” She waited until he felt Aang nod. “Why did you disappear?”

Aang sighed, knowing this question would come up eventually. The two took another sip of tea each ate a pastry before Aang told his tale.

\--

_As Katara left Aang’s gears kept turning, faster and faster, thoughts reeling. How could Katara do this to him? They had been dating for over two years at this point and she never had the decency to tell him that there was a chance that they might not be soulmates? What even were soulmarks? Aang sure hadn’t heard of them, and he was one hundred and fourteen years old! And in all honestly, Sokka and Suki’s ‘soulmarks’ looked like tattoos they got together rather than some higher power that told them they were meant to be. Soulmarks must be some elaborate plan Katara planned to make up when she realized she didn’t want to be with him. She didn’t have a ‘soulmark’ anywhere on her body from what he could see._

_Plus, why had no one else brought up soulmarks in all their years of traveling together? Zuko was sixteen when he joined their group and never mentioned it. Sokka and Suki but turned sixteen while they were all still traveling together, so why didn’t they mention it? Aang now convinced himself that Katara had made the soulmark concept up as an excuse to leave him._

_Aang’s mind kept spinning as he began pacing back and forth in the library, his anger rising more and more by the minute. What broke him from his thoughts was the sound of music coming from the godforsaken party he planned and threw for his girlfriend, or I guess ex-girlfriend now. How could he go back to the party when everyone will know that she turned down a wedding proposal from the Avatar? People will stare and laugh at him._

_The young Airbender opened the window in the library and airbended his way out of the library and into his room, careful to not bring attention to himself. He quickly packed his bag looking around the room to make sure he didn’t leave anything behind. Aang grabbed his staff and bag and made his way to the barn where Appa and Momo were. It took some convincing, but he jumped on Appa’s back and flew away._

\--

“I was so angry at the world,” Aang said. “I couldn’t stand the idea that Katara made up soulmarks just so she didn't have to marry me. Of course, once I landed, I consulted with my past lives and they confirmed it was real. They even showed me their soulmarks.” Aang scratched the back of his head, “Boy, did I feel stupid for assuming she made that up. Of course, then I was furious that none of you told me about them. After talking with Roku for a long time, I understood that you all didn’t know that I didn’t know. It was never really explained to Air Nomads, at least at age twelve, but apparently, it’s a big deal for all the other nations.”

Toph stayed silent, waiting to be sure he finished. This was obviously something he wanted to get off of his chest and she wasn’t going to stop him from sharing, when Toph, herself, wanted to know what had happened to him. They sat in peaceful silence, listening to the birds' chirp and the fountain run. “It sounds like you did a lot of healing and growing Twinkle Toes,” Toph said, seeming to stare right in his eyes. “While I’m still upset that you didn’t think to tell us,” Aang winced at the mention of her being upset, “I think this was a journey you had to go on by yourself. And you came out a better and stronger man.”

Aang smiled at this. Toph was never one to say thoughtful things, but she had surprised him many times in the past twenty-four hours with her knowledge and wisdom. “Thanks, Toph.” Tension hung in the air, and Toph knew Aang wanted to ask her something else. She waited for a second to give him a chance to ask, but as the silence grew, she realized he wasn’t going to ask what he wanted unless she asked.

The earthbender sighed, exasperation evident in her tone, “What do you want to ask me now?” her sightless eyes finding their target, and impatiently waiting for the question to come. She barely heard him, but caught the question on his mind, “Does Zuko also not have a soulmark then?”

“I don’t know,” she replied moving her hand in front of her face. “We honestly never talked about it after I told him I didn’t have one.” She shrugged. “But we’re happy together. Not a lot of people know this, but you can find love with someone who’s not your soulmate, or in my case, if you don’t have a soulmate,” Toph said bitterly. “I have a feeling he has a soulmark, but for whatever reason, he isn’t looking for his soulmate. Love comes unexpectedly, and what I’ve learned from watching others is that you can’t fight love.”

Aang thought about her words. He thought about how if Katara had wanted to enough, she could have stayed with him. They could have still loved each other if she let herself look past her soulmark. Aang had to stop himself from feeling bitter about Katara’s choice. The time he spent meditating allowed him to forgive Katara. He really did want to be best friends with her again, but he couldn’t continue to have these toxic thoughts of what could have been. Eager to change the subject, he looked around at the garden and realized it wasn’t here three years ago, “Is this the garden you designed?”

Toph nodded her head proudly, “Yep, this whole labyrinth is my creation. We’re currently in the center of it, where my favorite garden is. There are other smaller ones spread throughout that have different types of flowers growing in each area. I have fountains around the place and a sparring arena closest to our bed chambers.” She smiled as she explained the intricate layout of her massive garden.

Aang couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Toph rarely showed genuine smiles, but the few that he witnessed were always special. To him, her smiles gave him a glimpse at the real Toph that showed her rare vulnerability. And Aang found that enticing. He watched as she looked toward the sun to figure out what time it was. She pulled him out of his trance when she stood up abruptly. “We’ve been out here for longer than I thought. I have to go back to my room to change and prepare for dinner.” She started walking toward an exit that would lead to the arena beneath her room.

“Wait!” Aang said and ran to catch up with her. “Let me escort the future Fire Lady back to her chambers. It would be dishonorable to not walk her back,” Aang said in a silly posh voice. Toph snorted at the comment, rolling her eyes, but stuck her arm out for Aang to take. The two laughed and conversed the whole way back to her room until they stood at the end of the arena closest to her bedroom window. Aang did an exaggerated bow and brought Toph’s hand to his lips. The peck made his lips tingle in a good way, and he wondered if Toph felt the same tingle. Looking up at her, he couldn’t see a change in her demeanor.

The two parted ways only to see each other at dinner an hour later, unaware of the Fire Lord’s eyes watching them from his office.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we now know Toph doesn't have a soulmark... hmmm... strange.
> 
> What'd y'all think? Do Zuko and Toph make a good couple? or nah? Will Zuko be a jealous boy? or will he keep his chill.
> 
> As always, love seeing your comments, predictions, constructive criticism, praise! I love it all!


	8. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Sorry for not posting a chapter last week. I honestly, had some writer's block and was focused on finishing Christmas gifts up last week. 
> 
> I'm trying to pick up the pace a bit, so a lot happens in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Aang believed that he had mended all of his friendships after reconnecting with Toph. So, it was a surprise when he learned that Katara had not forgiven him.

Team Avatar sat around the dinner table conversing. The girls updated everyone on the wedding planning. They had decided the colors, got measured for their dresses, picked the food to be served, and designed the venue that Toph would earthbend into existence before the rehearsal dinner and ceremony run through.

They moved onto Suki’s pregnancy, next, discussing names and where they would have the baby. Suki explained, “I’m seven and a half months through, so we’re expecting them to be summer babies. Clear your schedules for around that time! We want you all to be there for the birth.”

Katara responded first, “Of course I’ll be there, I am your midwife after all,” she smiled.

Zuko nodded, “Toph and I will be there! We’ll be back from our honeymoon a week before you’re due,” placing his hand on Toph’s thigh, “Won’t we sweetheart?” The earthbender blushed at his pet name for her, but grinned and nodded her head.

“I’m waiting to see how long it takes before Sokka faints,” she said laughing. The rest of the group snickered along as Sokka scowled.

Aang finally spoke up, “I won’t miss it for the world! You two are expanding the family!” he said enthusiastically.

Before anyone else could respond, Katara scoffed and muttered, “Unless something else upsets you, and you run away again for another three years.”

The group fell silent, unsure of how to reply to Katara’s snide remark. They decided to not address the elephant mandrill in the room and ate in tense silence. The whole group knew how torn up Katara had been since Aang disappeared. Suki and Toph had heard an earful of her complaints about him during their wedding planning earlier in the day. Suki decided to grab Sokka and excuse themselves from the table. Toph got the clue and made an excuse that she and Zuko had to taste wedding cakes and left the former couple alone to talk.

Katara and Aang sat across from each other, one glaring at their food, the other trying to avoid eye contact. Aang was the first to talk, “So, do you want to tell me what that comment was about?” He made eye contact with the furious waterbender waiting for her to speak.

Her eyebrows furrowed together, and she began, “I don’t know, you claim that you wouldn’t miss the babies’ births for the world, but you missed Sokka and Suki’s wedding a year ago. Oh, and let’s not forget about you lying to me on my birthday. You said you’d be coming back and you never did!”

Aang broke his eye contact. This was the conversation he had anticipated to happen yesterday and thought he had dodged. “Katara,” he cried, pain evident in his voice, “I was heartbroken. I had just proposed to you in front of the whole world, and you pulled me aside to say no.” Aang paused trying to keep his voice even and calm.

He was about to continue when Katara cut him off yelling, “What made you think that marriage was on the table? I was barely sixteen and you were fourteen! You weren’t even of marrying age, so you shouldn’t have been proposing to me!!”

The way the conversation was going made it harder for Aang to stay calm but tried his best to stay collected. But when he spoke, his voice raised, “You were the love of my life, Katara! I was in love with you since I was twelve! I could see our whole future together, our kids, our legacy, everything!” He stopped realizing he was yelling and took a deep breath, “I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, so I proposed on your sixteenth birthday. Sokka and your father gave me their blessing… They never mentioned anything about soulmarks, but I guess they assumed that we were soulmates like I assumed we were.”

Katara stuttered, “w-w-well…” her anger deflated momentarily towards Aang until she remembered that he still disappeared for almost three years. “You left us all for THREE years!! No note, no anything! Toph and I had to take ships back since you were our ride back and you ditched us! We were all worried about you!” A tear streamed down Katara’s face. “You could have told me to stay. We could have talked it through,” she whispered quietly.

Aang looked up at her, “Katara, I didn’t want to talk. All I knew is that you broke my heart when you told me you weren’t my soulmate, and I couldn’t go back to the party after proposing. I kind of thought you made the whole soulmark thing up until I spoke with my past lives. The monks never taught me about them.

I admit, leaving and not letting anyone know my whereabouts was bad.” He stopped and rubbed soothing circles on her hand until her eyes met his, “but I don’t regret leaving. I needed the space, and I learned so much speaking to my past lives and mediating. I was able to let you go…” he finished.

The fire in Katara’s eyes dulled showing understanding. She always knew Aang had issues with unlocking all of his chakras because of her. It had caused problems at Ba Sing Se while battling Azula. Aang being able to let go meant that he could become a fully realized Avatar. She gave him the smallest smile, “I’m glad you were able to let go… Just next time if you feel like you’re going to disappear, let at least one of us know where you’re going and how long you’re planning on being gone so we don’t worry.”

The past lovers got up from their chairs and embraced wholeheartedly for the first time in years.

\--

Days had passed since Katara and Aang had argued, but now they were back to being best friends. The two talked Sokka into coming with them on a quick trip to a waterfall to practice waterbending and relive old times.

Sokka swam in the water with Momo while Aang and Katara bent water back and forth, practicing basic forms and building back up to the complex ones. Katara was pleased to see that Aang hadn’t lied when he said he practiced his bending during his sabbatical.

All three of them wore only their underwear or wrappings in the water, exposing the changes all of their bodies had gone through. Sokka had stayed relatively the same but had gained some muscle definition in his arms and abs. Katara had also barely changed. She still had a womanly hourglass figure and toned muscles, but her face had thinned out a bit, shedding the rest of the baby fat.

Aang’s body had changed the most. He was the tallest in all of Team Avatar now, being six foot even. His noodle arms had toned and bulked enough to give his arms a nice definition. His barely outlined abs were now completely shredded in a prominent six-pack, and his back was slim but nicely defined.

This being the first time anyone had seen him in just his underwear in almost three years, his full-back was revealed to Sokka, who swam behind him and noticed a large mark on his left shoulder blade. Sokka swam closer to get a better look at what was on Aang’s back. He didn’t think Aang was the type to get more tattoos, so he investigated. When he got close enough, Sokka’s mouth dropped. The mark on his back was his soulmark.

Katara dropped the water she was working on when she noticed Sokka’s mouth drop with shock. “What is it Sokka?” Katara asked, “Is there something wrong with Aang’s scar?”

Sokka stammered, “uh… w-well, n-n-no, but there is something else on his back that I think you should see,” beckoning Katara over.

Katara walked to Sokka and looked at his back and gasped, “Aang! Do you know where your soulmark is?”

The airbender turned around rubbing the back of his head. “Oh, no. Honestly, I kind of forgot about my soulmark while away. Why?”

The Water Tribe siblings looked at each other seeming to telepathically be arguing with each other about who would tell him. Ultimately, Katara pushed Sokka forward to speak. The Water Tribe warrior awkwardly laughed before saying, “We think we found your soulmark… it’s on your left shoulder blade where your robes usually sit.”

Aang looked over his left shoulder in an attempt to see his newfound soulmark, but all he could see was a squiggle or two of the darker pigment. “Well-,” he began still trying to see for himself, “What does it look like?”

Katara grabbed his arm to keep him still as Sokka move closer to the mark to describe it. “Let’s see here,” Sokka began, “Your soulmate is definitely from the Earth Kingdom… mhmm… and it looks like you have a badgermole on there too… hmmm… I wonder what that means?” Sokka mused.

Aang was just excited that he has a soulmark. This meant that he had a soulmate, which is all he was asking for, though he didn’t know what the badgermole meant. “Who do you think it is?” Aang asked the siblings. The airbender’s mind initially went to his beautiful earthbending teacher but frowned as he remembered her saying that she didn’t have a soulmark. The three stood in the water in silence thinking about who his mysterious soulmate could be. None of them could think of anyone they knew.

“I guess your soulmate is someone you haven’t met yet,” Katara shrugged. The two benders went back to passing water between each other while Sokka stared up to the sky, daydreaming.

\--

Toph and Zuko were sharing a bath together after a particularly long sparring match that went through the whole morning and into the afternoon. Toph had improved in the past week by tracking the heat streaks Zuko left when using his firebending to stay off the ground. This and the fiercely competitive streak both nobles had was what caused them to postpone most of their meetings and miss the first two meals of the day.

Toph laid against Zuko’s back listening to his strong heartbeat as he played with her long tendrils of hair. The wedding was less than a week away, and everything was starting to come together. The two talked for a while about said plans then moved on to discuss their long spar.

“You’ve improved a lot, Toph” Zuko commented. He could feel the vibrations from her laughter on his chest.

“Well I had to improve or else any old firebender could easily beat me,” Toph replied. “It took me a while to figure out how to track your fire streams, but I got there fast enough,” she giggled.

Zuko rolled his eyes, “Sweetheart, you do realize that it takes years to master propelling yourself with your fire, right? I think only a handful of firebenders would be able to defeat you if you didn’t learn how to track the heat.”

Toph shrugged against her fiancé, “But still, I can’t let having you beat me become a regular thing,” turning to punch him in the arm.

The couple sat in comfortable silence while bathing each other. Zuko’s curiosity slowly got the best of him and asked, “So, Aang seemed pretty close last week after your tea…”

Toph felt Zuko tense against her back. Zuko acted jealous like this when he was with Mai, which was one of the reasons Mai left him. He had never acted this way around Toph until now, though. Sure, Aang and she had become friends again and he had kissed her hand, but they were just playing around, right?

“Zuko, come on,” Toph began confidently, “Twinkle Toes was just being his normal airhead self and acting silly. He was just teasing me and my title because when we first met, I was literally not allowed to go anywhere without someone. I think he still finds it shocking that I’m going to be Fire Lady when I despised this kind of life when I was a kid.”

The Fire Lord didn’t know what to think of the response. He knew they were all close, but he didn’t realize that she hated noble life so much as a child. Did she still despise this type of life? And that still didn’t answer his question of why the Avatar kissed his fiancé’s hand.

“So you despise the life you’re making with me, then? You despise it so much that the two of you mocked our life together?” Zuko asked.

The petite woman frowned, upset that he would think that she hated this life, and turned around to face the scarred man wrapping her arms around his neck. “Of course, I don’t despise this life,” she whispered. “I wouldn’t have said yes to marrying you if I hated living here. I’ll be honest, I didn’t think being Fire Lady would be fun, but once I was doing the tasks, I actually enjoyed it.

My life at home was so different than here. My parents treated me like a porcelain doll that could break at any minute. I hated noble life as a kid because I did nothing and spoke to no one. If anything, you’ve shown me that being royal can be enjoyable.” Toph rested her forehead on his, hoping her explanation would ease his worries. And for a few seconds, it did. The firebender’s heartbeat normalized and his body relaxed. The two kissed, letting the other know they understood each other.

Zuko’s body tensed again, “But why did the Avatar kiss your hand?”

Toph growled and got out of the bathtub, “Zuko! You’re acting jealous about nothing!” Toph screamed. “ _Aang_ and I are friends! We do weird shit like acting fake posh when we’re around each other. A kiss on the hand means nothing! I mean come on! Look where we were a couple of seconds ago, making out naked in a bathtub! For crying out load Zuko, I’m marrying YOU.

“We both know your last relationship ended partially because you were too possessive! I mean rightly so because Mai was actually cheating on you with that guy but get it into your head! I’M NOT MAI!! I’m not going to cheat on you, and there is no reason you should be jealous of our friend just for kissing my hand and doing a stupid dance away afterward.”

Toph stormed out of the washroom while wrapping a silk robe around her body. She continued to go through the adjoined door that connected their rooms together.

Zuko heard the door slam and knew he messed up. The Fire Lord sat in the tub thinking of the best way to apologize to his fiancé.

\--

A couple of days had passed, and Toph’s cold shoulder did not go unnoticed by the rest of the gang. Whenever Zuko entered the room Toph left either grabbing Katara or Suki to ‘wedding plan’ or making up an excuse to leave. Their morning spars became more violent toward the Fire Lord, who was quickly defeated each day followed by the earthbender’s swift departure. The soon-to-be Fire Lady slept in her own room, alone.

Toph and Katara were on another stroll to ‘talk wedding plans’ when in reality the two just walked around the labyrinth aimlessly in silence.

The older woman couldn’t take it any longer and asked the question everyone wanted the answer to, “What’s going on between you and Zuko? You two have been more distant these past few days.”

The earthbender scowled, remembering the unnecessary jealousy in her fiancé’s voice two days prior. “You know how Zuko was constantly overprotective of Mai’s friendships with other men?”

The waterbender hummed giving Toph an affirmative that she knew what the younger bender was referring to.

“Well, apparently that characteristic has been extended to me and Aang,” the petite woman frowned. “Twinkle Toes and I were just goofing around, and he kissed my hand as a joke. Zuko saw this from who knows where and has now become that jealous person again.” Toph sighed, “I just thought he was over this. He’s never gotten jealous about me and any other male friendships I have.”

Katara was surprised by Toph’s confession. She thought she would have gotten a few grunts, but this issue was obviously weighing down on her, “So, Zuko thinks you and Aang have a thing going on behind his back?”

“Ugh, I guess so. His Fieriness has made sure that Aang is super busy,” Toph replied, rolling her eyes.

Katara hesitated before asking a question she wasn’t sure she wanted to hear the answer to, “I mean…. ummm… is there something going on between the two of you? Aang has been watching you a lot lately.”

Toph laughed, “That’s funny Sweetness, me and Twinkle Toes! As if! I’m not one to cheat on a significant other. Besides, I love Zuko. He just needs to get his head out of his ass soon, or else the wedding night will not be a fun one for him.”

Katara threw her hands up in defense, “Sorry, just had to ask.” Katara had never seen Toph or Zuko so happy with another person before, and it was strange for them to be fighting. With their wedding coming up in three days, the lovebirds would have to make up soon.

“Don’t you think you should forgive him already? Your wedding is in three days,” Katara began. “You and I both know Zuko is protective of the things he holds close. And like it or not, you are someone he holds very close. So, cut him some slack and talk to him. He’s been trying to for the past week now.”

The two ceased walking. Toph rolled her eyes and growled, “Fine, I’ll give him a chance to explain himself or apologize.”

Katara smiled, “Great because your bachelorette party is going to be weird if you don’t makeup with him by then.”

The earthbender’s eyes lit up at the mention of her bachelorette party. Katara and Suki were keeping the agenda top secret. “So, what’s going to happen at my bachelorette party?”

Katara put her hands on her hips and smirked, “Well, little miss Fire Lady-to-be, you’ll just have to wait until tomorrow night.” And with that, Katara walked away, but not before calling out, “Now go makeup with your fiancé!”

\--

Aang and Zuko walked out of a long meeting with the royal council and headed to the tea garden for a break.

Ever since Zuko and Toph’s argument, Zuko had made sure the young benders didn’t have time alone together. He knew Toph noticed the shift in schedules and assigned seats, but he wasn’t sure if the young Avatar noticed.

Zuko’s animosity toward Aang had been festering over the week with Toph avoiding him at all costs. So, it was finally time to confront Aang about this.

The two sat down to a set table and a full pot of oolong tea. The tension between the two was evident as they both took a sip of their tea.

Zuko was the first to speak, “Aang, I need to address an issue with you.”

“Alright…” the Avatar responded, wary that this topic might have something to do with Toph. “What’s on your mind, hotman?”

The Fire Lord rolled his eyes at the airbender’s nickname for firebenders. “Toph,” he said plainly. “You and she were awfully close last week after tea. What’s going on between the two of you? Do you have romantic feelings for _my_ fiancé?”

Aang gulped. He expected the conversation to be about Toph, but he wasn’t expecting Zuko’s blunt questions and obvious possessiveness over their mutual friend. He had to tread carefully with what he said to his old firebending master, knowing that this could lead to something violent if he revealed his confused feelings towards his old earthbending teacher.

“Oh, well, as you know, Toph was the only one I hadn’t had the chance to talk to after my return to the world, so I wanted to catch up. So, we had tea. And you know that the two of us were close when we were both twelve. We goofed off all the time. So, I guess you saw one of those times when we were acting like our twelve-year-old selves.” Aang slowed down, realizing he was rambling. “We’re just two old friends who haven’t seen each other in a few years, Zuko. There’s nothing to worry about.” Just saying that felt wrong to the airbender, but he pushed that feeling down in order to endure through the conversation.

Zuko’s piercing gaze didn’t stop as he analyzed the Avatar, watching his body language as he spoke and listened to the rhythm of his voice. He had learned a lot about tics people have when lying or feeling uncomfortable. The airbender was definitely demonstrating some of them.

“Right,” the Fire Lord replied, narrowing his eyes, “you two are close from childhood; we _all_ were close back then. But you didn’t answer my questions, do you have romantic feelings towards Toph?”

The firebender waited for the Avatar’s response, watching as the younger man obverted eye contact and rubbed the back of his neck. “No, I don’t have feelings for Toph, Zuko. I’m truly happy that the two of you found each other,” the Avatar responded.

‘He’s lying,’ Zuko thought to himself. ‘He definitely has feelings for _my_ Toph, but do I push harder to expose him? Or do I make it clear that she’s mine?’ The firebender thought about his next move in this mental game of chess he was playing.

“You know Aang, living in such close quarters with Toph over these past few months has taught me a few things, like when a person is lying.”

Aang’s back tensed. So, Zuko knew he wasn’t telling the whole truth.

“I see the way you look at her whenever she walks into the room, the way you try to get closer to her every chance you can. But let me get this through your bald head: Toph is _mine_. She’s _my_ fiancé and she will be _my_ wife in three days. We found happiness with each other, and _you_ will not ruin that.

Now let me give you some options: One, you can be happy for your two bending masters that they found each other and stand by my side as my best man at the wedding. Two, you can leave before the wedding and upset your close childhood friend for not coming and have Toph be furious at you. Or three, you stay in a hotel for the rest of your time here and sit in the audience for the wedding. All three options involve you keeping your distance from my fiancé, but you get to choose what kind of friend you will be to both me and Toph.”

The Avatar sat in his seat in shock and growing anger. How dare Zuko tell him what to do and try to control his and Toph’s relationship. While he may or may not have unresolved amorous feelings towards the metalbender, Zuko shouldn’t be allowed to tell him to not explore his feelings. And won’t let Zuko control that.

“I am happy for the two of you, and I would love to be your best man, Zuko. But you cannot tell me to keep my distance from Toph. We both know that if Toph wants to do something, she will. She’ll know something is off if she and I don’t spend time together.

So, I will not keep my distance. She is one of my best friends, and I’m not going to let you bully me into your commands just because you’re scared that she’ll fall in love with me if we keep each other’s company.”

The airbender got up from his seat and walked away from the vexed Fire Lord.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe so, we know Aang has a soulmark now, and we know he is starting to explore his feelings towards Toph. Kataang has their confrontation and has become friends now. Toko is still happening but there are cracks in the relationship. Taang is slowly but surely coming along, too! And I've made a decision on the whole to have Zutura or to not have Zutura question, but that mystery will come in later chapters.
> 
> What do you think of possessive Zuko? I didn't really want to make him this way, but that's where my writing took me. I guess blame it on Mai? 
> 
> Well, let me know what y'all think of this installment! Some more "drama" will be coming up in the next chapter. 
> 
> As always, I love to hear from you all in the comments and am always open to constructive feedback!


	9. Here Comes Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Zuko sat on his bed fuming from his conversation with Aang earlier that day. How could he say such things? If he was really happy for them, he would stay away from Toph. Zuko was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice when his fiancé came through the door that separated their rooms.

Toph walked through the door, in a white loose nightgown, towards the bruting firebender. She stood at the foot of the bed leaning on the bedpost waiting for the Fire Lord to notice her. After two minutes of him not acknowledging her presence, she lightly cleared her throat.

The firebender’s head swung toward the noise facing the earthbender in her white, almost sheer nightgown. His face warmed at the sight of her naked body lightly silhouetted through the fabric, before remembering that they hadn’t talked in a week. He initiated the conversation with a lame, “hey.”

Toph walked over and sat next to Zuko on the bed, biting her bottom lip. She wasn’t sure how to begin the conversation to reconcile. Before she could open her mouth, the firebender moved off the bed and kneeled between her legs.

“I’m sorry for being so possessive of you,” Zuko said shamefully. “I guess seeing you so close with Aang triggered the feeling I had when I learned Mai was cheating on me, and I took it out on you for no reason. I just love you so much and you make me so happy. I can’t bear the thought of you leaving me.”

The petite woman sat in silence as the ruler of the Fire Nation tightly held her hands. “Zuko, I understand that Mai hurt you, but I’m not Mai! Mai ran off with some boy she met who was originally trying to kill you. Aang and I are just friends. We’ve been friends since we were twelve, and I don’t see that changing in the future.” Toph stroked his shoulder length hair. “I’m not going to leave you, I love you.”

The firebender pressed her hands to his lips, kissing them lightly. “Toph, my love, I know you aren’t Mai. Honestly, I’m really happy you’re not her. She never made me happy.” He hesitated before voicing his thoughts, “but I don’t think Aang knows that you two are just friends…” Zuko paused to look at her face.

Her expression morphed into a look of confusion.

He continued, “I think Aang looks at you romantically. Ever since he’s come back, he looks at you the way he used to look at Katara. I trust you to not cheapen our relationship, I just worry about what he’ll do.”

Toph was surprised by this statement. This wasn’t the first time someone had mentioned Aang and how he looked at her this week. Katara had mentioned it a few times, Suki had in passing. And even Sokka brought it up. Maybe Zuko was on to something. She frowned thinking about it. Aang was always her buddy. Her best friend, the person she could be goofy around any time a day. His seeing her in a different light just wouldn’t work. If what Zuko was saying is true, how is she supposed to act around Aang?

“I doubt that he actually feels that way towards me, love, but I’ll talk to him about it,” she said leaning her forehead against his.

The couple stayed there in their happy bubble for a few minutes.

The Fire Lord was happy for the intimate moment. He had missed her presence for the past week. He opened his eyes to confirm that their fight has ended. “So…” he began, moving his hands down her back, “does this mean that you’ll be sleeping in here with me again?” He sheepishly smiled, hoping her answer would be yes.

“Of course, Sparky! Though, tomorrow is my bachelorette party. And the next night is the eve of our wedding, and tradition says we can’t sleep in the same bed. So, we can tonight, but after that, we’ll have to sleep separately.”

The Fire Lord released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and smiled again. “Perfect. Let’s get a head start then and get in bed now,” he said as he pushed Toph onto her back and crawled onto the bed, trapping the giggling earthbender in between his limbs.

\--

Toph sat through her meetings all day impatiently anticipating the fun night Katara and Suki had planned for her bachelorette party. She had no idea what to expect between the two of them.

She was currently doing her last dress fitting before the wedding. She felt the delicate fabric running down her body and felt how the dress fell on her. Satisfied with the fit, she asked to get it taken off.

Aang was walking by the door at the time and snagged a look at the bride-to-be. She looked beautiful in the ruby red dress. It complimented her body perfectly. Without knowing why, he walked into the room and shooed the dresser away as he took the role of unbuttoning her dress carefully.

The bride’s back tensed when she realized who was now undressing her. Her mind wandered back to her conversation with Zuko the previous night and Aang’s potential romantic feelings towards her. She spun around to stop him from continuing to undress her.

“Twinkle Toes! What are you doing here? Undressing me?”

“Oh… ummm… I don’t know… I-i-i just walked by and saw you here and we haven’t seen each other in a while, so I guess I just thought I’d pop by and say hi,” Aang ended lamely.

Toph blew a piece of her hair out of her face while rolling her eyes at his response. “So, you thought the best way to say hi was to undress me?” a small smirk played on her pink lips.

“uhh… well no… I just wanted to give your dresser a break. The dress has a lot of buttons on here.” The Avatar scratched his head nervously.

Much to his surprise, the soon to be bride turned around and allowed him to continue unbuttoning her dress. The two stayed silent to give Aang the concentration he needed to detach the many buttons on the dress. His fingers fumbled with the delicate material, being careful to not pull any of the buttons off the dress. Every so often his fingers would graze her bare back, sending shivers up her spine.

“So, I had an interesting conversation with Zuko last night,” Toph began, not really knowing where she was going with this conversation besides hoping to learn if Zuko’s idea of Aang liking her was false.

The airbender pulled his hands away from her dress as he undid the last latch. “Oh, yeah? What did you two talk about?”

“You”

That was not the answer Aang expected. Him? Why was he the topic of their conversation last night? He hoped that Zuko didn’t tell her about their confrontation from earlier. In an attempt to not seem too eager, he calmly asked, “What about me?”

“Well… uhh Zuko thinks that you may have more than friendly feelings towards me,” Toph stated plainly. She wanted to get a sense of what the airbender thought, so she refrained from asking the question she wanted to ask. From what she could tell, the statement made him nervous. He was definitely hiding something from her. But what?

“Oh! That is an interesting conversation. I mean we’re pretty close and all, so I can see why he would think that.” Aang attempted to calm his heartbeat down, knowing Toph was trying to read him.

Frustrated, Toph asked the question she hoped she would get a straight answer to, “Do you have romantic feelings towards me?”

Her sightless eyes seemed to pierce his. How was he supposed to answer that? He thinks he may have romantic feelings towards her. He’s been jealous of Zuko ever since he learned that the two bending masters were engaged, and he definitely found her attractive. But could this just be him projecting feelings towards her since Katara is off limits? He didn’t think so, but he wasn’t sure yet.

“I don’t know,” Aang answered truthfully. “That’s something I have to explore more.”

The petite woman was intrigued to hear why he didn’t know, and hopefully find out if he was leaning more toward a certain feeling.

In all honestly, Toph had never thought about Aang in a romantic way. He was always her partner in crime and best friend. But the constant questions from their friends had caused her to think about it a bit.

“What’s stopping you from not knowing?” Toph whispered. She walked behind the wooden panels to change out of her dress. While she wasn’t a modest person when it came to her body, she didn’t want someone to walk in and find the future Fire Lady naked in front of the Avatar.

“Everything is just so complicated now. Before I left, I was with Katara and I thought I was happy. You were the friend that always grounded me and talked me down form crazy thoughts. But now, I know for sure that Katara and I will never be together, it seems that I don’t already know who my soulmate is, so I’ll have to search for her. But I also feel like we have more to explore in our relationship together. I’m just so confused about what my destiny is past being the Avatar.”

Aang sat down on the step, head in his hands, deep in thought about everything, specifically his soulmark.

Toph seemed to be thinking about his soulmark too because she asked, “What does your soulmark look like?” She walked out in a simple pale yellow tunic and green pants.

“Oh, my soulmate is from the Earth Kingdom. My soulmark also has a badgermole in it, but I don’t know what that means or who it could even be. It’s right here.” He walked up to Toph and traced the Earth Kingdom symbol where his soulmark was on her back.

For some reason, Toph liked the sound of his soulmark, but she didn’t know why. Maybe it was her affinity towards badgermoles or that she was from the Earth Kingdom.

“Wow, if you don’t already know this person, then you’re going to have to search far and wide in the future,” Toph said. “I wonder if your soulmate’s mark will be an Air Nomad symbol or if it will be all the elements since you bend all four elements.”

“It’s a good question. Apparently, it depends. Some past soulmates of past Avatars have had all four nations while others only had the nation they come from.” Aang responded. “But, hey, it can’t be that hard right? I mean, I’m the only airbender, so there should only be one person who gets a soulmark with an Air Nomad symbol, right?”

Toph shrugged, “I guess so. But people can always lie and paint a soulmark on themself.”

She felt his heartbeat increase for a few seconds before it returned to its usual pace. “I better rub the mark before accepting it as real,” he murmured more to himself than to Toph. “No one but Katara and Sokka, and you now, have seen where it is, so if it’s not in the same place as mine, then I know it’ll be fake.”

Toph wasn’t completely satisfied with his answer on his feeling towards her, but at least she knew he was thinking about them.

“Well… I’ve got to go now. I’ve got to meet his fieriness for some tea before whatever Katara and Suki planned for tonight,” Toph mused starting to head toward the exit.

“Oh yeah, your bachelorette party is tonight,” Aang said. “What are you all going to do?”

“Who knows,” she scoffs, “Those two have been keeping all details tightly sealed. All I know is that we have to stay at the palace for safety reasons.”

The two walked outside toward Toph’s labyrinth garden. The earthbender smirked, “I hope they find a way to sneak us out to the city. The nightlife there is insane! It’s no fun getting drunk with just Katara and Suki… Come to think of it just Katara since Suki’s with child.”

“Well, I hope the party is everything you dream of,” Aang laughed.

The pair came up on an entrance to the labyrinth. “I hope so too, Twinkle Toes. I’ll see you tomorrow if I’m not dead from the party.” She waved goodbye to the Avatar as she tapped her foot to the ground to sense which garden Zuko resided in.

Toph earthbended to Zuko’s location quickly, since the conversation with Aang made her late for their date.

She burrowed out of the ground, startling the Fire Lord.

“What happened to the no bending in the garden rule you made?” the firebender asked as he escorted his fiancé to her chair.

“Hey, it’s my garden, so I can break the rules if I want to,” Toph replied sticking her tongue out at the ruler of the Fire Nation.

“Oh very mature,” he muttered, seating himself across from the earthbender.

“So, why did you want to have tea? I thought you were a very busy man with an impossible schedule?” she asked, holding her teacup out.

“I am busy, but I vowed to always make time for those I love, so here I am. I also wanted you to try a new blend of tea I made,” he gulped nervously and grabbed the pot to pour her the tea.

“So, I had my final alterations for my dress today,” Toph said changing the subject, “I think it’ll look amazing.” She smiled across the table sipping the mystery tea.

“Everything looks amazing on you, my love,” Zuko responded watching the earthbender closely. “How’s the tea? You’re the first to try it.”

She continued to sip the hot drink before putting the cup down. “It’s good, though a bit mild in taste. Maybe add mint into it.”

Zuko smiled seeing that she finished the cup, “Good to know, I’ll try to add that in next time.” He grabbed her cup, “Refill?”

The earthbender nodded her head, “So, busy man, what have you been up to all day?”

Zuko began to tell Toph about his meetings earlier in the day. He talked about the stalemates that the council is having, and the trade deals he was trying to set up between different nations.

Normally, Toph would offer advice and her own thoughts on the matters, but for some reason, she felt drowsy finding it hard to focus on the conversation. Zuko seemed to notice, too.

“Am I really boring you that much with my job?” he laughed.

Toph yawned, “No, of course not. I’m just having trouble focusing for some reason.”

“Maybe we should cut tea short so you can take a nap before the festivities tonight,” Zuko offered.

“No, no,” she said while yawning again, “I’ll be fine. Maybe I just need to walk around some”

He could see her eyes drooping trying to fight the sleep coming on, but he agreed to walk through the maze with her.

The two didn’t make it very far before Toph fell unconscious while walking. Fire Lord quickly caught his fiancé into his arms and smirked.

Two hooded figures appeared around the corner of the maze and walked toward the Fire Lord and the unconscious earthbender. The Fire Lord passed his fiancé to the two figures. The taller one slung Toph over their shoulder. The two parties nodded in understanding to each other before parting ways.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo spooky!! 
> 
> Honestly, not how I intended this chapter to go, but here it is. A cliffhanger 😨
> 
> Any predictions on what happened/what is going to happen?
> 
> As always, love seeing your comments and predictions. 🥰
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and look out for the next installment soon! I don't want to leave ya hanging for long.


	10. Party Time

Toph woke up no knowing where she was. She tried to move but failed. Ropes restrained her body to a wooden chair, rendering her completely blind and unable to bend.

Her eyes widened as she struggled against her restraints. She tried screaming only to find a large cloth was stuffed in her mouth and held in place by another cloth successfully gagging the loudmouthed teenager. A barely audible muffle was the only sound that could be heard. She continued to struggle and scream which resulted in her chair toppling over onto a wooden floor.

A deep voice was suddenly heard from a corner of the room, “I see you’re finally awake Miss. Bei Fong.” His voice dripped with venom. 

She tried to demand who he was, but the only sounds that came out were small muffled noises. 

The man gave a maniacal laugh, his footsteps coming closer to her. Suddenly, in her left ear, he whispered, “Ahh, Miss. Bei Fong, your snide comments can’t be heard with that gag in your mouth.” His fingers traced over the cloth across her face. “But don’t worry, we’ll get to our destination soon enough, and you’ll be released from most of your restraints. Now, be a good little girl and let my girls make you presentable.”

Her chair was lifted upright again, and she struggled against the rope for a few more minutes before giving up. Two sets of feet move towards her and she feels a flat hand touch her forehead and run downwards to indicate for her to shut her eyes. 

Her pale eyes glared into the darkness for a second before reluctantly closing them. Almost immediately she felt brushes glide across her eyelids. The cloth holding the gag in her mouth was released. She tried to push the large cloth out of her mouth with her tongue but failed. Once she stopped struggling with the cloth, another brush glided across her lips.

She was suddenly thrust across the room as she realized she was being transported somewhere and the transportation had hauled.

The man’s voice rang out again, “It seems we’re here missy. Ladies, the rest is up to you.” The rope loosened and she was forced to stand up. Her ankles and arms were still tied together.

For the first time, one of the women spoke. A familiar voice rang out, “Miss. Bei Fong, are you ready to enjoy your last night out as a single woman?” 

Toph’s eyebrows furrowed. What is she talking about? And who’s voice did that belong to? It sounded so familiar. 

The second woman spoke, “What? You don’t recognize Suki’s voice? How rude!” The second women’s voice was definitely Katara’s. 

Toph’s eyes widened as the two women untied her arms and ankles and pulled the large cloth out of her mouth as they yelled, "Surprise!"

“Oh, my Spirits!” Toph yelled, attempting to hit both of them, but failing due to the wooden floor. “I can’t believe you two put me through all of that!! How did you even manage to kidnap me? The last thing I remember was walking around with Zuko!”

The older women laughed as they touched up Toph’s makeup and straightened out the outfit they had put her in while she was unconscious. “We wanted to surprise you with the party, but that’s so hard with your seismic sense,” Katara began. 

“So,” Suki continued, “we convinced Zuko to give you a sleeping tea, so we could surprise you properly!” Katara guided Toph out of the cart as Suki continued to explain, “Sokka has been practicing that deep voice all week so you wouldn’t recognize it. Even Aang was in on it! He’s been steering this thing for hours around town.”

Finally getting her bearings and able to see, Toph realized that they were outside of the palace walls and on the corner of all the nightlife establishments. “How did you guys get past the guards? Does Zuko know we’re out here? Is Captain Boomerang and Twinkle Toes celebrating with us?”

Katara, Suki, and Sokka laughed at her excitement. Sokka stepped in and relayed the master plan, “All good questions young one. After Zuko handed your sleepy self over to Katara and Suki, they headed to Appa, where I was, and we flew out to an empty field where Aang was with the carriage. We loaded you inside, Suki and Katara changed you into the disguise you’re in now, and we tied you up. And well, you know the rest.”

Aang stepped off the carriage to join the group, taken aback at the attire Toph was in before he continued to answer Toph’s other questions. “Short version, Zuko thinks that you girls are in the palace painting each other’s nails or something as the party, and he thinks Sokka and I are in an important Water Tribe meeting all night, so no. Zuko doesn’t know we’re out here. And yes, we were going to crash your party, if you don’t mind that is.”

Toph was amazed by the intricate plan they had created just to get her out of the palace and have a real party. “Okay, okay, you two can crash the party. I wouldn’t want it any other way, to be honest.” She smiled sheepishly. “So, are we all in disguise then? Do we have names? What’s the deal for the rest of the night?”

“I’m glad you asked, Toph,” Suki said, “We are all in disguise, well mostly you and Aang since he has blue arrows and you are now the most recognized woman in the Fire Nation. We can’t say it’s a bachelorette party because that would give too much away, so it’s just a night out with friends. Oh, and your name is Asana, mine is Orala, and Katara’s is Aiyira. Sokka will go by Lee and Aang will go by Kanto, since Kuzon isn’t a popular name anymore.”

Katara elaborated, “So since Suki is pregnant, she will stay sober. The rest of us are free to get as crazy as we want. We are going to go to a pub with music, dancing, and drinking. We also paid for a private room for the night, so if we need a break from strangers, we can head in there. Oh! And if you need any kind of assistance, just sense whoever’s closest and send a little rock up to hit us and we’ll come over.”

Toph’s lips reveal a toothy grin, “Best. Party. Ever!” then punched all four of their arms. “Don’t ever kidnap me again though! I thought you were selling me on the black market or something.”

The establishment was full of people. There were bars on both sides of the dance floor, private rooms lined the walls, and the large dance floor was packed. Live music was being played as couples and groups danced together. After each of them got keys for their room, Sokka immediately pulled Suki onto the dance floor, ditching the rest of the group.

Katara and Toph walked to the bar and bought three shots of fire whiskey each. They clinked their glasses and downed all three in no time. 

Aang hung back as he usually wasn’t one to drink. He watched as his two female bending teachers laughed together. Neither of them would ever admit it, but he could see that both of them thought of each other as sisters; no matter how much they pissed each other off. He saw a couple of men come up to the pair to ask them to dance. They both accepted and began to walk toward the dance floor with them. Aang was about to follow when a young woman pulled him another way to dance, thus separating the group. 

The night wore on, and Katara and Toph have been separated from each other as each of them danced with different men each song. Aang pulled himself off the dance floor after about five dances and used his seismic sense to keep an eye on Katara and Toph while Sokka and Suki took a rest in the private room. 

Throughout the night, Aang has mostly focused his sense on Toph, watching her dance with a new guy every song and letting them buy her drink after drink. It irked him. He knew he shouldn’t feel jealous, but he did. None of these guys were good enough for her. 

Aang thought back to their youth when Toph would never dance with anyone. She thought it was a stupid ritual that made women submissive for no reason. Well, that had definitely changed since she had danced the night away with every person who asked her to.

As one of the many undeserving men led Toph to the bar, Aang followed and ended up ordering a drink. He watched her take what must have been the seventh shot of the night, as he drank an alcoholic beverage. Now, Aang was never one to drink, but the growing frustration of watching the blind earthbender dance with other men caused him to see what all the hype was about in alcohol. 

The alcohol hit his system fast and seemed to give him more confidence. He marched up to his earthbending teacher and the pathetic man pulling her to the dance floor for another dance determined. 

“Asana!” Aang shouted over the loud music. 

Toph turned around to see Aang holding his hand out towards her. She looked back at the guy who she had been dancing with for the last few songs and let go of his hand, holding her index finger up, and walked back to Aang.

“Hey, Twinkle Toes!” she bellowed, “Or wait, should I be calling you Kanto instead?” She giggled at herself, obviously tipsy, in her own world for a moment before glancing back up towards Aang. “What can I do for you Kanto?” she winked. 

Under normal circumstances, Aang would have chickened out and said that he was just checking in on her, but the liquid confidence pulsing through his veins convinced him to respond differently, “Dance with me.” It was a statement, not a question, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor past the guy waiting for Toph’s attention. 

Aang pulled Toph close to him with one hand on her waist and the other clasping her hand. The two moved gracefully to the slow rhythm of the music. Occasionally, Aang would spin his partner out, only to pull her back in so her back pressed against his chest. After another twirl out, they danced face to face with each other. Toph rested her head on Aang’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as she mindlessly follows his lead. 

As the slow song ended, a more energetic one began. Aang pushed Toph out so only one of their hands touched. The airbender led Toph through an old Fire Nation dance from before the war. Though Toph had never done this dance before, she was always an excellent follow which made her a wonderful dance partner.

It started with the two benders circling each other and then moved into forms that were similar to the dancing dragon. The center of the dance floor had cleared for the two to do this intricate dance. Aang decided to change the dance by incorporating earthbending forms that Toph had taught him. She followed his lead seamlessly. She was even able to keep up with the waterbending forms he threw in. 

With each change in the dance/bending style they did, the two moved closer in smaller circles. As the waterbending dance shifted into airbending moves, Toph began to orbit around Aang’s circular motions in order to always face him. By the end of the song, the two were back in each other’s arms twirling dangerously fast for two people who had drunk alcohol. The song ended, and Aang dipped Toph with both hands around her waist, their faces so close to each other, that they could feel their now ragged breath on each other’s faces. 

Aang looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms as she smiled back up at him. Looking at her lips, he began to lean in to kiss Toph, but the applause from the audience they had accumulated pulled both dancers out of their trance. Aang swiftly brings Toph back up and they both take a small step away from each other, flushed. 

Toph pulled Aang back to the bar and ordered water for both of them. Aang quickly chugs his water down before commenting, “I didn’t know you were such a good dancer, Miss. I don’t dance ever.”

Toph knocked his arm with her shoulder, “Just because I say no to dancing doesn’t mean that I can’t dance, Twinkle Toes. I was a trained heiress for the first twelve years of my life.” She bumped him again, “You’re not too bad yourself Twinkle Toes. I didn’t know you were such a good lead.”

The airbender grinned, “I guess we’re both full of surprises.” Aang pulled her back out for another slow dance. The two enjoy a comfortable silence as the music flowed. 

Toph rested her head on his chest again, listening to his strong heartbeat. The pair stayed like this for another three songs before Aang broke the silence.

“I don’t want this moment to end,” he whispered more to himself than to his dance partner. He was surprised when he hears Toph quietly say, “Me either.” 

His heart skipped a beat at her confession and pulled her closer. Maybe there was something more to explore between the two of them. But how? Toph was getting married in two days and he didn’t want to upset Zuko and Toph’s relationship. Zuko had it hard with Mai and Toph seemed to make him happy. He wondered if Toph was thinking about the same thing. 

His eyes met her sightless ones, as if they were actually staring back at him, and took in her beauty. The airbender’s eyes fluttered to her painted red lips and back to her eyes. He slowly leaned down carefully watching her motions. She seemed to be receptive to his closeness. 

His hand crept its way from her waist up to her neck and gently cupped her cheek. The weight in his hand increased as Toph leaned into his caress. 

Aang wasn’t able to control himself any longer. He pulled her face up as he leaned further down and captured her lips. 

Toph’s eyes widened in surprise at the kiss but slowly closed them and kissed the Avatar back. She unlatched her arms from his neck and slid them down his chest, grabbing the fabric in an attempt to pull him closer. 

Aang first licked her bottom lip asking for access. When she didn’t part her lips, he decided to lightly suck on her bottom lip. This caused a satisfying moan to emit from his earthbending teacher’s mouth and an opening for Aang to slip his tongue between her swollen lips and explore the depths of his sifu.

The two continued to kiss lustfully until they had to come up for air. Aang couldn’t help but think how sexy she looked gazing up at him, biting her bottom lip with flushed cheeks. 

He pulled her to the private room, which was luckily empty, and crashed his lips onto hers again. Aang pushed her against the closed door, trying to be as close to her as possible. Her leg lifted and attempted latched itself to his high waist. Laughing through the kiss, he dropped his hands under her thighs and effortlessly picked her up as Toph wrapped her legs around his waist.

Aang couldn’t help but think this was right. He and Toph were right together. The way they moved so in sync with each other on the dance floor, how her body and lips fit perfectly with his made him feel like he was flying. 

He breathed out, “I love you,” before thinking of what would happen next. He felt Toph’s muscles tense. He opened his eyes to see an unreadable expression on her face. Her legs untangled themselves from his body and landed on the floor. She continued to step around him and sit down with her head in her hands. 

“What?” Toph croaked.

Aang rushed over to her side, terrified at what was going to happen next. Both seemed to sober up at the confession. “I… I love you, Toph,” Aang said not able to look at the woman next to him.

“But I’m getting married in two days,” Toph responded. Her tone suddenly turned angry, “Why didn’t you tell me earlier today when I asked you?!”

“I didn’t know I actually felt that way until tonight! When we talked earlier, I swear I didn’t know how I felt about you romantically. But tonight, between you dancing with all those other guys, dancing with me, kissing me back! It all felt right! Like we were meant to be together. Don’t tell me you didn’t feel it too!” Aang cried. 

She got up and started pacing. She was stopped by Aang’s arms holding her shoulders. She looked up at him, her expression confused, “I-I-I- don’t know what to think. We-I- umm…”

A liquored up Katara walked into the room, oblivious to the tension between the two. She giggled, and grabbed the benders pulling them back out towards a bar, “There you two are! Toph, you can’t hide in that room all night. We’re here to have fun!”

The threesome reached the bar as Katara ordered six shots, three for her and Toph. Before they took their first round, Toph pushed two toward Aang, “Twinkle Toes! You’re drinking with us!” she yelled over the music.

Aang pushed them back toward the others, “No thanks, one of us needs to help Suki, I mean Orala, control the rest of you on our ride back.”

The glass shifted back in front of Aang. Katara spoke this time, “Lee has decided to stay sober in solidarity with his wife, so you’re off the hook, sir.”

He grimaced at the two women trying to peer pressure him into drinking. Unfortunately for him, his eyes met Toph, who said, “Come on, Twinkle Toes! It’s my party! This could be the last time I have fun before assuming the you-know-what role. I know you don’t drink, but just this once. It’ll make this night unforgettable.”

Aang didn’t know if it was the way Toph looked, the fact that she may not be his for another night, or something else, but threw his hands up and grabbed a shot glass. “To T- Asana!” he bellowed over the noise. The glasses clinked and they all drank. 

After chugging down their last shot, Katara dragged them on the dancefloor towards Sokka and Suki. The group danced together for the first time that night. Sokka exclusively with Suki while Aang, Katara, and Toph danced as a group. 

Katara and Toph, of course, caused men to try to dance with them. Aang was not going to let another man dance with his earthbending teacher. Before the closest guy could tap her shoulder, he snaked his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close to him. 

Toph frowned, “What are you doing, Kanto? What if I wanted to dance with one of them?”

“Well, you got me as a dance partner, and trust me, I’m the best there is,” Aang confidently responded, the alcohol boosting his confidence again. 

Instead of the punch he was bracing for, Toph gave a hearty laugh and pulled him closer.

The pair danced together for the rest of the night, who seemed to forget about what happened in private, until the establishment closed. Toph had stayed consistently liquored up throughout the night and had even convinced Aang to continue to drink with her.

They found the rest of their group, after being separated by Katara’s flock of men, and headed back to Appa. Suki came prepared and tied a rope around each of the groups’ waist, so they couldn’t run away. She learned to do this once Sokka had done it to her three times in the past. 

Suki handled the girls while Sokka handled Aang. Katara and Toph giggled with each other and their incoherent conversations. Aang on the other hand, had his arm draped on Sokka’s neck as he annoyingly whispered yelled the lyrics to Secret Tunnel.

This continued until they got to Appa. At the sight of Appa, Aang ran for it. He tried to bound toward the ten-ton bison but was yanked back by the rope Sokka held. Suki decided to steer Appa back to the palace while Sokka was in charge of the drunken benders. 

Sokka and Suki dragged the three benders off of Appa and snuck them back into the palace. The group had a few close run ins with the guards, but the fearsome five made it back to their rooms safely. 

They had all decided to pile into Katara’s room and sleep there. Luckily all guest beds in the Fire Nation were unnecessarily big, so all five of them could sleep comfortably. Every single one of them fell asleep immediately. 

Suki slept in the middle, with Sokka and Katara on one side, and Aang and Toph on the other. Sokka slept on his back while Suki cuddled into one of his sides. Katara’s back pressed against his other side on the edge of the bed. Toph slept on the other side of the bed, on her side, while Aang spooned her.   
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the confusion and wtf-ness from the last chapter have ceased/been solved.
> 
> This was actually a really fun chapter to write! I hope y'all liked it! Taang is happening!!! Slowly but surely!!!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think. I enjoy hearing from you!


	11. Miracle or Curse?

Suki was unfortunately the first to wake up. Being in the middle of the bed, she was stuck there until the others woke up. Luckily, Sokka and Katara woke up soon afterward. The three got up and looked over to the other side of the bed. 

Throughout the night, Toph had turned over and faced Aang. Their legs were knotted together, and Aang’s arms wrapped around Toph’s waist protectively while her head rested against his chest with her arms tucked between their chests. 

Katara and Suki cooed at the state they were in. Sokka laughed thinking about the reaction each of them would have when they woke up in that position. Eventually, Katara woke up Aang and ushered him back to his room. Toph had a busy day and Aang hovering around was going to make the day more chaotic.  
\--  
After a strong, large hangover cure and some breakfast, Toph made her way back to her bedchambers to change. She was swamped with the wedding being tomorrow. She had to greet guests throughout the day, earthbend the area where the wedding was going to take place into existence, approve the decorations that she couldn’t see, and practice her first dance with Zuko to name a few of her many tasks.

She quickly changed into a simple dark green qi pao with golden patterns embroidered on the skirt and an open back. She then braided her hair and grabbed a matching shawl before earthbending herself to the main entrance to greet her parents. 

Lao and Poppy Bei Fong stood stiff and proper, as always, waiting for their daughter to greet them. After their daughter had run away six months ago, they didn’t expect to hear from her again. Both were shocked when an invitation to Toph Bei Fong and Fire Lord Zuko’s wedding showed up. While they wanted to marry her off to an Earth Kingdom nobleman, they were impressed that she would be royalty.

The earth rumbled and pulled apart in front of the couple to reveal their runaway daughter. She dusted herself off before turning toward her parents.

“Ummm… hi Mom, Dad. Glad you could make it,” Toph said with hesitation.

Poppy launched herself towards her daughter, pulling her into a hug, “Oh Tophy, I’m so happy you’re alright! We were so worried.”

Lao stayed behind and greeted, “It’s good to see you, Toph. I do wish you had told us that you were courting the Fire Lord though. We wouldn’t have tried to arrange your marriage if we had known.”

Toph rolled her eyes. Of course, her father would make a big deal of this. She sighed, “Good to see you too, Dad. But, let’s be honest, you only approve of this marriage because it’s happening tomorrow and it’s too late for you to object to it.”

The family paused in an awkward silence before Toph huffed, “Let me show you to your room.” Her parents followed her around the different corridors before they reached one of the many rooms in the guest quarters.

“This is your room. The dining room is down the hall and to the right, there are gardens right outside of your room to walk around in, and Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki’s rooms are a few doors down. The rest of the guests will be coming later today, so you can mingle with them as they arrive if you want. The rehearsal dinner will be at sunset. I do have a busy schedule today, so I can’t stay and chat, but we’ll talk at dinner,” Toph rambled. She then walked down the hall to go about her next task.

Her day consisted of greeting each guest and walking them to their room. She gave each of them a similar spiel to her parents before running back to greet the next guest. By lunchtime, she was exhausted. Toph hated small talk and that was what she had been doing all morning. She was relieved to have lunch with her friends.

Toph was the last to get there. No one was allowed to eat until both the Fire Lord and the almost Fire Lady were present. Upon arrival, Sokka chastised the earthbender for taking so long and making him have to wait. Her response was a small tremor underneath Sokka’s chair. 

Most of Team Avatar had gone back to sleep after leaving Katara’s room and hadn’t had anything to eat, yet, so they were all crabby.

“So, how was the party?” Zuko asked.

Toph turned towards Katara and Suki. Neither of them had bothered mentioning what their cover story was. “Uhh… it was fun! I had a great time,” Toph lamely answered. 

“That’s good. What did you three do?” Zuko responded.

Spirits, what did he want a play by play? It’s like he knew they snuck out to party with the regular folks in town. “Oh, you know… girl things?” Toph more asked then stated.

“Girl things?” an amused Zuko asked.

Katara pinched her nose. For a girl who was the best liar out of all of them, she sure was doing a shitty job at it. “We did facials, each other’s hair and make-up, gossiped. You know… girl things,” she laughed uneasily.

“Oh ok,” the Fire Lord said. He then turned toward the other men at the table, “And how was that important Water Tribe meeting?”

Sokka answered, “It was good. I caught Aang up on all the Water Tribe…y-ness that he missed out on over the last three years.”

Suki shook her head at the subpar lying job this group was doing, even though if she had been asked a question, she wouldn’t have known what to say either. 

“Right,” the firebender responded. “Did either group happen to drink a lot at these parties and meetings?” He was on to all of them. He had witnessed all of them piling onto Appa last night and fly away. He also saw them fly back early in the morning; all the benders decently drunk. In all honesty, he didn’t care that they celebrated Toph’s bachelorette party outside of the palace. Zuko was having fun watching them try to come up with lies that they clearly didn’t coordinate well on.

“Psfff, no!” Suki laughed nervously, “Why would you say that?” She averted eye contact with the firebender.

“I don’t know,” Zuko started, “Maybe because the kitchen staff had to whip up three of Uncle Iroh’s famous hangover tea remedies, or it could be that I saw you all coming off of Appa drunk!” He narrowed his eyes at Katara.

The rest of the group’s mouths dropped in surprise. They had been made. “Zuko! Let me explain,” Katara stuttered, “Suki and I originally were going to do all those girly things, but we then realized that Toph hated being girly, so we made a plan to take her dancing for the night. I mean honestly Zuko, why would we ask you to drug Toph if we were just going to have a girls’ night in?”

The firebender frowned at her question. Katara laughed nervously before continuing,” But anyway, we needed more help with the plan, so we asked Sokka and Aang to help out. They weren’t originally going to stay, but we thought why not get the gaang back together for one more night? We all had a great time, five old pals dancing together in disguise like old times.”

Zuko stared at Katara before bursting into laughter at her speedy confession. The rest of them stared at Zuko in shock. He wasn’t mad, just amused.

The group spent the rest of lunch telling Zuko about their escapades from the previous night, well Suki, Sokka, and Katara did. Aang sat silently avoiding both Toph’s and the Fire Lord’s eyes. Toph laughed at the crazy stories Katara was telling about her many dance partners. 

Katara laughed, “…I danced with so many guys that I actually lost sight of Toph for most of the night… What did your night look like soon-to-be Fire Lady?”

All eyes were on the earthbender, including the airbender’s. No one except the earthbender and her pupil knew what her night consisted of. “Well, like Katara, I danced with a ton of guys. That’s honestly how I kept myself drunk for the night. Most of them bought me drinks!”

“Wow, Toph, sounds like you had a hotter night than me,” Katara smiled. “Aang, didn’t you fend some of those guys off later in the night by dancing with her?” 

Katara had no idea what tension she had just resurfaced, but Zuko’s eyes pierced Aang’s wide ones. “Uhh… yeah, I did. These guys were harassing Toph, so I pulled her aside so they would leave her alone…” 

Toph, feeling the jealousy speeding Zuko’s heart rate up, commented, “Yeah, I stubbed his toe pretty hard letting him know that I needed to be pulled away from those wooly-pigs.” She smiled towards Zuko, trying to save Aang’s ass, but also feeling guilty about the many intimate moments she and the Avatar shared.

The lunch concluded in a forcefully polite way. Everyone felt the tension between the Fire Lord and the Avatar, though no one truly knew the reason behind it.

Toph and Zuko left the table together to get to their last first dance rehearsal. The two walked most of the way in silence each thinking about the same person: Aang.

“So, you and Aang danced. How was that?” Zuko asked, curtly.

“It was fine. He mostly just hovered in my vicinity to keep those guys away,” Toph smoothly lied. She had enjoyed every dance with Aang, but she didn’t want to cause any drama before the wedding. There may have been a spark between her and the monk, but her wedding was tomorrow. She didn’t want to admit to herself that it felt more right being with Aang than it did with Zuko. She loved Zuko, and she didn’t know exactly how she felt about the airbender. She decided she wouldn’t jeopardize the relationship she was already in.

They made it to the dance studio, where the musicians sat waiting for the royal couple. The couple stepped into the middle of the dance floor and moved together as the music started.

The benders swayed, spun, and twirled together in perfect harmony, yet Toph felt like there was something missing. Something that dancing with Aang had, but Zuko didn’t. She pushed the thought out of her head. She had to focus on dancing with her fiancé, not wishing she was being led by the last airbender.

Both the Fire Lord and the Avatar were strong leads, but the way they led was drastically different. Zuko led powerfully with sharp, calculated, decisive movements while Aang led with ease. He led his follow much like his element, giving them the freedom to embellish and move freely while still following his motions. 

The couple glided across the dance floor gracefully until the song ended. The musicians took a break after a few run-throughs while the couple got more comfortable.

Toph dropped her shawl onto the floor and stretched her muscles a bit. Zuko turned to look at his bride, only to see something on her exposed left shoulder blade. He walked closer to see what it was, only to instantly regret it.

Three large swirls in the shape of the Air Nomad symbol adorned her shoulder. As he got closer, he could see the symbols of the other three nations within the outer lines of each swirl. Zuko stared at her back confused. That definitely wasn’t there when he saw her last. 

Toph had already turned sixteen and didn’t have a soulmark, yet here he stood staring at her mark. How was this possible? Soulmarks appeared only on sixteenth birthdays, and Toph’s birthday was six months ago. 

The earthbender felt a prick on her back and knew Zuko was staring at her. She turned around and smiled, “What are you looking at Sparky?”

Zuko hesitated. Toph couldn’t see her soulmark, and she didn’t think that she would get ever one. So, what would the harm be in not telling her? The firebender internally fought himself on whether or not to tell his fiancé about her new mark. He eventually decided that it would be dishonorable to not tell her about it just so he could marry her.

He took a deep breath, “I don’t know how this happened or how this is possible, but I think your soulmark appeared.”

“What?” Toph questioned, “That’s impossible! My sixteenth birthday passed, and I didn’t get a soulmark.”

“I know. I’m as surprised as you are, but it must have shown up today or last night because it wasn’t there two nights ago.” Zuko responded.

Toph asked the question he hoped she wouldn’t, “What does it look like?”

Zuko sighed, “It has all four nations’ symbols, but the Air Nomad one is the biggest.”

The edge of her lips dropped into a frown as she shook her head, “This must be a joke.” The earthbender marched out of the dance studio with Zuko in tow leaving the bewildered musicians behind.

“Wait! What’s a joke?” Zuko said easily catching up to her.

“Twinkle Toes and I talked yesterday about soulmates and soulmarks. He said that it would be easy to find his soulmate because they would be the only person with an Air Nomad or all four nations symbol. Then I joked that someone could easily paint the symbol on them to fool him. He must have painted this one me while I was sleeping last night as a joke!” Toph explained.

Zuko stopped for a second, “Wait, you and the Avatar slept together last night?”

“Oh, calm down Lord Sparks-a-lot, after we got back to the palace, we all piled into Katara’s bed and slept together. It’s pretty much like when all of us traveled together on Appa’s back and slept in the saddle together.” She let him catch up to her, then punched his arm, “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

The two resumed walking towards Aang’s room, “So, you’re telling me this isn’t a real soulmark, but a prank that Aang is pulling on you?” Zuko asked.

“I mean, that’s the only logical explanation I can think of,” Toph said as she knocked on the Avatar’s door.

A few seconds passed before the airbender sleepily opened his door, yawning, “Oh, hey Toph, fire Lord Hotman. What’s up?”

Zuko spun Toph around and pointed to the mark on her back, “Know anything about this?”

Aang did a double-take upon seeing her shoulder blade. He tried to contain his excitement and cleared his throat, “What do you mean?”

Toph turned around, “What we mean is did you paint this on me last night while I was sleeping?”

The Avatar shook his head, “No, I swear that wasn’t there this morning. Ask Katara, Sokka, and Suki. Your shoulder was bare when we left.”

Zuko banged on Sokka and Suki’s door while Toph knocked on Katara’s. They all came out wondering what the commotion was about. 

Zuko again pointed to Toph’s shoulder blade, and all three of their jaws dropped. The Water Tribe siblings looked at each other knowing exactly who Toph’s mate was. 

Suki was confused, “Why does Toph have an Air Nomad mark on her?”

Zuko looked at them, “So this wasn’t here this morning?”

All of them shook their heads. Aang licked his finger and rubbed it against the dark pigmentation to see if the lines would fade. When nothing budged Aang shrugged, “It looks like this is a real soulmark.”

“But how?!?” Toph yelled, “My sixteenth birthday was six months ago. Is it possible for there to be a delay in getting a soulmark?”

Everyone turned towards Aang for the answer, “uhh… I don’t know. Let me contact my past lives and ask them about it.” He walked back into his room and sat in a lotus pose to meditate.

“I guess we wait now,” Suki said, “How about we get some tea while Aang talks to the spirits?”

The group agreed and headed towards the tea garden. They sat deep in their own thoughts. Toph and Zuko thought about their relationship and wedding. Katara and Sokka were the only two that knew what both Toph’s and Aang’s soulmarks looked like and knew they were a match. The siblings pondered how to break it to the almost married couple. Suki on the other hand was thinking about when the tea was coming.

Sokka was the first to speak, completely serious, “Toph… you know that Aang’s soulmark is in the same place as yours… and has the Earth Kingdom symbol… and has badgermoles on it… since you learned earthbending from them.” 

The young woman nodded her head, “Yeah, he told me about it yesterday. I didn’t think the badgermoles really connected to me since a lot of Earth Kingdom people like them… but it could be seen that way, I guess.” 

The Fire Lord did not react well to Sokka’s statement. Zuko stood up and stomped away from the group and into the labyrinth. This was just further proof that Toph wasn’t his. Why did he always fall for women he can’t have? First Mai and whoever that guy was, and now Toph would leave him for Aang. 

A few minutes after, Toph sighed and got up to talk to follow her fiancé. She turned toward the group before leaving, “Once Aang comes back, find me, so I can get some answers.” She disappeared into the maze.

She quickly sensed Zuko near in the center garden and made her way towards him. When he reached him, the firebender was silently sobbing. She moved towards her fiancé and sat next to him. Before she could think of something comforting to say, Zuko spoke.

“You’re going to leave me for him, aren’t you?” the Fire Lord sobbed.  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Toph does have a soulmark! And we all know exactly who her soulmate is.
> 
> Hope y'all liked this chapter and the reveal. Toko is finally coming to an end and Taang is emerging 😏
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!


	12. The Truth

Aang sat meditating in his room to contact his past lives. It didn’t take long for him to reach his past four lives. During his time in solitude, Aang had mastered a lot spiritually, including being able to talk to multiple past lives at the same time.

Yangchen, Kuruk, Kyoshi, and Roku all sat in a lotus pose with Aang waiting for his questions.

“Hi everyone, I have another question about soulmarks. I know I asked a lot about it in the past, but this is something no one has ever seen before: Toph turned sixteen six months ago, but her soulmark showed up today. Is it possible for soulmarks to appear past someone’s sixteenth birthday?”

Kyoshi was first to answer, “Toph is from the Earth Kingdom, correct?”

Aang nodded his head, “She’s a Beifong.”

Kyoshi shook her head in annoyance. Before she could say anything though, Yangchen answered Aang’s question, “It is not possible for someone to get their soulmark after their sixteenth birthday. It is always on their birthday, never any other time.”

Kyoshi cut in exasperated, “Earth Kingdom nobles have a messed up tradition with many daughters. Some parents lie about their daughter’s birth date by a few months in order to marry them off before their soulmark shows up.”

Aang looked at Kyoshi in disbelief. He looked around the circle to get confirmation that her assessment was correct. All of his past lives nodded their heads.

Roku spoke next, “It sounds like your friend Toph is turning sixteen today, and her parents lied about her birthday by six months to do what Kyoshi said.”

Aang frowned, this was not what he expected to hear at all. The airbender thanked his past lives and exited his room to find his friends. He used his seismic sense to locate Toph and Zuko and made his way to the couple.

\--

Toph hesitated. Less than an hour ago she had vowed to herself that she would marry Zuko despite the fact that she had some sort of amorous feelings towards the airbender. But that was all before her soulmark appeared. If it was what everyone said it was, then there was no denying the Avatar was her soulmate.

Both she and Aang had said that people who didn’t have matching soulmarks could still fall in love and lead a decent life, but that normally happened during a remarriage, right? Like both parties were widowed and then they found love again. Thinking back, Toph had never heard of anyone defying their soulmark and marrying another, knowing that their soulmate was alive.

Her pale jade eyes sightlessly gazed toward the man she grew to love, “I don’t know. It’s all very complicated, now.”

Toph sat beside Zuko, not knowing what to say. She’d never been in this kind of situation. In all honesty, she was surprised that two men loved her. In the back of her mind, Toph always thought she would end up alone.

“What do you think we should do?” Toph asked, “The wedding’s tomorrow, and all of our guests are already here.” She paused, “I still love you; you know? Just because my soulmark appeared doesn’t take away the feelings I have for you.”

Zuko was surprised. He expected the earthbender to leave him immediately, but her response was thoughtful. It honestly relieved him to hear that she still loved him. He still had a chance. But could they go through with the wedding when her soulmate is very much alive and the most powerful person on earth? What would he do if she left him? He’d have to find another wife or at least someone who could take the Fire Lady duties on. He wouldn’t make his mother do them again.

“Let’s wait and see what Aang says about your soulmark…” Zuko decided.

Toph nodded, and the two sat in silence, not sure what to talk about now.

“You never told me, and I guess I never asked…” Toph trailed off.

“Asked me what?” the Fire Lord prodded.

“Do you have a soulmark?”

The firebender knew this question would come up eventually, but he didn’t think he would have to talk about it now.

“Yes,” was all he said.

The tension thickened with the answer. Toph had assumed that since he never talked about it that Zuko didn’t have a soulmark. His answer was sobering. Her fiancé had been lying to her this whole time. He had a soulmate but decided to settle for her. Why?

“Why didn’t you tell me?” the metalbender asked. Her voice was not judgmental or heated in any way, only curiosity.

The Fire Lord sighed, “I’ve always been ashamed of it,” he said placing his head in his hands thinking back to when his soulmark revealed itself.

\--

_During Zuko’s years in exile, he had grown accustomed to living on a ship, though the familiarity of residing on a boat didn’t ease the pain of being banished._

_It was his sixteenth birthday, and his crew and Uncle Iroh had decided to drop anchor in an Earth Kingdom harbor for the day. While his crew set out to explore the town, Zuko and Iroh stayed behind to practice his katas. He hadn’t been progressing as quickly as he would have liked, but he still tried his hardest to do his best._

_After practice concluded, the Fire Prince went below deck to bath himself. While soaking in the tub he thought about the importance of his sixteenth birthday. Technically, he would be old enough to ascend the throne if his father were to mysteriously pass. This also meant that he was an adult now. The prince thought about his life and how it could have been different if he hadn’t said anything in that council meeting._

_Zuko dried himself off, frustrated at his life when he noticed something on his hip while glancing in the mirror. The curious prince moved closer to get a better look at this mark. What he saw did not please him and frightened him. He called out for his uncle to get to the bottom of this mark._

_The wise old man came running in, thinking that his nephew had been injured, only to find him pacing holding a towel around his waist._

_“What is it nephew?” the older firebender asked._

_The adolescent prince walked up to him and pulled his towel down to show the cause of what distressed him. “WHAT IS THIS?” he yells, pointing at his hip._

_Iroh began to look down only to get a terrified, “Uncle?!?” from his nephew._

_“Hold still Prince Zuko, I need to take a closer look.” The man examined the new mark humming._

_“It looks like your soulmark revealed itself.”_

_“My sou- my what?” Zuko screeched._

_“Your soulmark nephew,” Iroh repeated. “Almost every sixteen-year-old gets one on their birthday.”_

_“But… but what does it mean?” the prince asked, worried._

_The general guided the Fire Nation prince to a seat. “Did the Fire Lord and your mother never explain soulmarks to you?” Iroh asked._

_“NO! Why would I be asking you if I knew?” Zuko seethed, losing his patience._

_“Okay, okay!” Iroh said raising his hands in surrender. “Soulmarks are an ancient mystery. Most everyone’s gets revealed on their sixteenth birthday, but no one knows how or why. Every mark represents the nation their soulmate is from and usually gives a clue on who they are.”_

_Zuko jumped out of his seat at the mention of what it represents, “But my soulmark has a Water Tribe mark!! How is that possible?? I, the Fire Nation prince, cannot have a Water Tribe soulmate. That’s just impossible!”_

_Iroh shook his head, “I don’t know, Prince Zuko. Soulmarks never lie. And from what I can tell, your mark specifies that your mate is from the Southern Water Tribe. And they are a talented healer. That little mark there means healer.”_

_The prince panicked. He couldn’t marry a Water Tribe woman! The Fire Nation had been at war for one hundred years with the others. Plus, he’d probably never meet anyone from the Water Tribes. What would his father think of him now, or Azula? He silently vowed to never tell a soul about his soulmark._

_Iroh placed his hands on top of Zuko’s shoulder to calm him down. “Prince Zuko, it’s okay. Everything will turn out the way it’s supposed to be. Now, let me finish telling you about soulmarks.”_

_The two sat down again, and Iroh continues, “Soulmates know when they’ve found each other when seeing each other’s mark. They are always in the same place on the body. Unfortunately, you’ll probably have to be naked to get that connection, but you’ll figure it out.”_

\--

Toph stood up, “So, you’re telling me that I’m not even in the same nation as your soulmate?”

The Fire Lord looked at the woman next to him, ashamed, “No.”

Toph kneeled in front of him, “It sounds like Sugar Queen matches the description of your soulmark to a tee… I mean, I’ve never seen hers or really know what it looks like, but it kind of sounds like Katara is your soulmate,” the earthbender say so softly Zuko could barely hear her.

Before Zuko could respond, Aang came running into the garden, stopping abruptly as he saw Toph kneeling in front of Zuko with clasped hands.

“Hey, guys,” the airbender greeted, staring at the couple’s hands woven together, “so, I talked to my past lives and they said that your soulmark can only appear on your sixteenth birthday. So, happy sixteenth, Toph.”

The earthbender’s face scrunched up with confusion, “Hold on, so you’re saying that my parents lied about my birthday for years?”

Aang nodded his head, “Avatar Kyoshi said that it was a thing that a lot of nobles in the Earth Kingdom did to their daughters to get them married before their soulmark shows. It’s messed up, but that’s what happened to you.”

Toph burrowed into the ground and made her way towards her parents’ room in a rage that shook the ground, leaving Zuko and Aang alone.

The tension between the two world leaders sat thick in the air. Both held deep affections for the Beifong heiress, but one had an undeniable spiritual claim to her while the other had seemingly unbreakable marriage plans with her.

Aang broke the silence, “So have you two decided anything, yet?” Hope hung in his heart. The Avatar knew simply by seeing and touching Toph’s soulmark earlier in the day that they were soulmates.

The Fire Lord sighed, “No, not yet.” Zuko sat fighting whether he should say more or not. The urge to say more won, “I’m still in love with her, and she said she still loves me.”

Aang felt anger course through his veins. How could Toph still love him when she was obviously supposed to be with him? He took a deep breath and released it before speaking, “Yes, but Zuko, I know she’s my soulmate. My soulmark was practically vibrating when I saw her complementary one to me. My heart soared when I touched it! Toph and I are supposed to be together. You can’t just marry her, now!”

Zuko stood, not wanting to go down without a fight, even if it was a lost cause. “I understand that you think you’re soulmates, but does Toph know that? Did she feel her soulmark vibrate and her heart soar when you touched her? Do you even know if she loves you? Because I just got confirmation that she still loves me.”

Both benders stood breathing heavily from anger. Neither wanted to escalate this to an agni kai, but it seemed to be heading that direction unless one of them stepped down.

Lickily, Aang faltered. Zuko made good points. What if she didn’t love him? Did she feel the same things he felt for her?

“Is it possible to stop your wedding this close to the date? The rehearsal dinner is in an hour.”

Zuko’s eyes widened. He didn’t think they could stop the wedding at this point. The announcement had been made, all their guests had arrived and the dowery had been paid. “I don't think so,” Zuko answered, “Her dowery is paid for already, and everyone is already here. We may have to move forward with the marriage even if you two are soulmates. My council has waited too long for me to get married and find a Fire Lady. They wouldn’t let me back out if I wanted to.”

The Avatar’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “So, I guess you’re marrying my soulmate then…”

"Let's discuss this more after the rehearsal dinner when Toph is around," Zuko said, "I'm sure we can figure something out between the three of us."

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for the end of this chapter! I live for the rollercoaster of this story and this is one of the last dips, sort of. 
> 
> This is the beginning or pre-contemplation stage of Zuko's mini redemption arc in my story since I kind of made him freak out a few chapters ago.


	13. The Plan

The rehearsal dinner had been a success despite the uncomfortable air between the Fire Lord and the Avatar. Toph had spent the evening trying to ignore the issue until the three of them met after the rehearsal dinner.

Aang entered the Fire Lord’s chambers to find Zuko and Toph in causal robes drinking tea. Zuko poured Aang a cup and offered it to him as he sat down next to Toph.

No one knew how to start the conversation. They all knew they had to talk about their situation, but where to begin.

Aang decided to speak first, “So,” he cleared his throat, “I guess I want to know your feelings about all of this, Toph.”

The two male benders looked at the earthbender expectantly.

“Well, I guess I’m still confused,” Toph began, “I had accepted that I would never have a soulmate, but now, it sounds like I do? I mean how do I know you’re not lying about your soulmark, Twinkle Toes?” 

“Oh! Well, usually people know who their soulmate is when they see their soulmate’s mark, but since you’re blind, maybe you just need to feel it,” Aang said, beginning to remove his arm from his monk’s robe. 

“Uhhh. Okay,” Toph responded. She reached for his back and felt around as Aang directed her where on his back to touch. 

Her fingertips slid over his left shoulder blade, not expecting to feel any difference, but she did. She perfectly traced the Earth Kingdom symbol and the badgermole on his skin. Toph felt a comforting warmth go through her body as her fingers followed the pattern on his back.

Aang also felt his soulmark tingling, and he knew his sifu felt it, too. The airbender’s eyes closed in content. His mind moving to the kisses and dances they shared the night before.

Zuko watched the pair with dread. He saw as both of their faces went from nervousness to tranquility as their souls recognized each other as their match. The Fire Lord’s heart sunk. There was no way he could stand in the way of true love. Even if Toph wasn’t in love with Aang now, she would easily fall for him since they found each other. But at this point, they had to go through with their wedding. Zuko’s wheels were turning, quickly trying to come up with a solution that would please the Fire Nation and their love for one another. 

Caught up in their own world, Aang and Toph continued to sit together, Toph tracing Aang’s soulmark and Aang practically purring from the connection. The moment was ruined by someone clearing their throat. Toph’s fingers left Aang’s muscular back while Aang’s eye shot open and towards the sound.

“I think I have a plan,” Zuko said, seeing them snap out of their trance. “This will be elaborate and take probably a year to complete, but I think it’ll be the best way for you two to be together and keep the Fire Sages at ease.”

Aang nodded, wanting Zuko to continue.

“So, Toph, you and I will still have to get married. It’s too late to cancel the wedding, and you know that my counsel won’t take me having to look for another Fire Lady well. So that will fulfill that part.”

Aang’s jaw clenched. He wasn’t happy about this plan so far. It seemed to only serve the Fire Lord. 

Toph cut in, “The reason why this plan will take at least a year is because I’ll need to give you an heir to the throne, won’t I?”

Zuko nodded his head, “Yes, I need an heir, and it must be with my wife. I know this doesn’t sound great so far Aang, but I’m getting there. We’ll have Katara deliver the baby, so only her, Sokka, Suki, Iroh, and us three are in the room. We’ll say there were complications during the birth and that you died after giving birth. This way, I will have an heir to the throne.”

Toph continued the thought, “And since I’ll be presumed dead, no one will look for me…”

The Avatar wasn’t convinced, yet. There seemed to be too many things that would be unresolved, “Okay, this is a good start, but I have a few issues with this plan. One, if Zuko needs an heir, that means Zuko will be impregnating my soulmate. I don’t know if I like that. Two, I want the world to know my family and my wife. How are we supposed to explain that Zuko’s dead wife is now with the Avatar?” Aang looked directly at Zuko for answers. 

Toph butted in before Zuko could respond, “Aang, this is the only way Zuko will be able to have a legacy. I know it’s upsetting, but if Zuko is willing to let us be together, I think this is the least we can do to ensure him a smooth future.” Toph looks in Zuko’s direction, “He loves me so much, yet he’s willing to let me go so we can try this thing out.”

Aang looks at his firebending teacher and sees pain and sincerity in his eyes. “Fine, but how do we solve the issue of you looking exactly like the Fire Lord’s deceased wife? There isn’t exactly any other gorgeous blind earthbender and metalbender women who taught the Avatar out there.”

Zuko’s brows furrowed, thinking. “Well, the Fire Nation is always looking for body doubles of the royal family, so we could just say that you found your soulmate in one of the Toph look-a-likes, who just so happened to also be named Toph, is blind and was taught by Toph Beifong how to metalbend and earthbend like her. I know that’s a long shot, but I think that could honestly work. We train our doubles to act like us and bend like us so it’s convincing to potential assassins. Toph isn’t a horribly uncommon name.”

The engaged couple looked at the Avatar, “What do you think?” Toph asks. 

Aang mulled it over, looking between the two while weighing the pros and cons. Zuko was being really generous with this arrangement. And it would only be a year if Toph got pregnant quickly. Plus, if he was supposed to marry a “Toph look-a-like” then he would be able to go on dates with her and visit often during the pregnancy. How he planned to take a pregnant woman out, he didn't know, yet.

“Fine,” the airbender says, “But we have to get the rest of the team on board for this since Katara will have to be the one who lies about her death. And I assume we want to visit Sokka and Suki in the future, they’ll need to be on board with this.”

The three agreed to the terms. Zuko called his guards in to escort Sokka, Suki, and Katara to the Fire Lord’s chambers to “celebrate.”

After talking the whole plan over again, the other three agreed to the plan.

Once all their guests left, Zuko and Toph were the only two left. They sat together in somber silence. Both thinking about the future and what they would be sacrificing.

Zuko tilted his head towards his fiancé, “What did you mean when you said to Aang, ‘we can try this thing out?’”

He hears Toph sigh next to him, “I know we’re soulmates and everything… I felt the connection! But… what if it still doesn’t work out between the two of us? What if we don’t fall in love with each other? Will we have just sacrificed our life together for something that didn’t work out?”

Zuko thought about it. It always worked out with soulmates if they found each other. Soulmates have literally found each other over and over again in multiple lifetimes. That’s why it worked. “Toph, soulmates are just supposed to work. Whether you know it or not, you and Aang have fallen in love in so many other lifetimes. There’s no way it won’t work. But, if it truly doesn’t, come back to me. You can live in the Fire Nation again, and we’ll figure out a way to bring you back to life.” 

He grabbed onto her hand and squeaks it, “It won’t come to that, but if it does, you always have a home with me.”

They lay in silence for a long time. Zuko thought that Toph fell asleep until he heard a, “Thank you,” being whispered in the air and a kiss on his cheek. The two get up and walk to her bed chambers for the night. 

Before closing her door, the earthbender turned around, "Just because we're going to be man and wife tomorrow doesn't mean you're getting out of talking about your soulmark situation." The couple bid each other goodnight with a quick peck on the lips and go their separate ways.

Zuko laid down on his bed, fingers running through his hair in frustration. He quickly got ready for bed and laid in bed replaying everything that happened today.  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, I feel bad for Aang, but we're detangling the Toko web. I feel like Zuko did the honorable thing, as much as it pained him. 
> 
> I also got the idea about the Fire Nation using body doubles from The Shadow of Kyoshi. So, it's a real thing the Fire Nation used to do.
> 
> Don't worry, there won't be any toko smut, but perhaps there'll be taang smut in a future chapter? Only time will tell. 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with the slowest of burns to taang and giving me your thoughts 🥰 Also, just remember that things are never exactly what they seem in this story 😉
> 
> Honestly, I've been busy with work, school, and online zoom meetings and haven't been able to write as often 😭 but I hope you liked this chapter! Hopefully, I'll be able to post every two weeks if I don't die from overworking myself lol.


	14. Complications and Plots

The wedding was beautiful. It was everything the Fire Nation hoped to see for the union of the Fire Lord and his Fire Lady. The reception was spectacular with dragon dances, bending performances, and food from all four nations present. The night ended with the Fire Nation bidding their leaders farewell on their honeymoon. 

That was the best part of the marriage though. Maybe it was the universe at play, or maybe it was soulmark magic, but months passed, and Toph couldn’t get pregnant. This caused more tension to an already strained marriage between the new Fire Nation leaders. Zuko couldn’t get his heir while Toph was falling out of love with the firebender more every day and more in love with the Avatar. 

Aang visited the Fire Nation so often to woo his soulmate and take her on dates, that he now had a room in the residential wing. Suki gave birth to healthy twins and was staying with Kanna in the South Pole. Katara mostly stayed behind to help Suki with the babies but visited the Fire Nation to check in on the development of Toph’s baby, or lack thereof.

Currently, Toph and Aang were on a date in the center of the labyrinth garden discussing the stresses of this arrangement.

“I don’t know what to do. I kind of thought I’d be a few months pregnant by now and we’d be able to run away together, but I’m not.” Toph huffed. “What if I never get pregnant and Zuko won’t let me leave with you?”

Toph rarely spiraled, but when she did, it was bad. Aang pulled her close and kissed her forehead, “I’m sure Zuko will let you go…” He paused, not sure if he should mention what he’s noted about their relationship. He decided to share his thoughts anyways, “Honestly, Iroh and I have noticed that you two aren’t in love anymore. And I think both of you know it.”

Toph frowned, “Of course we’re not in love, or at least I’m not in love with him… I have you.” She looked away trying to hide the blush on her face, momentarily forgetting the problem at hand. “But what if there’s something wrong with me? What if I just can’t get pregnant? You won’t be able to revive the Air Nation if I can’t have kids.”

The airbender smiled sadly, “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you, per se. I think your soulmark is making it impossible for Zuko to impregnate you. Your soulmark has found its mate, so being with another man doesn’t sit well in your soul, and probably not with Zuko’s either.”

“So, you’re saying that this plan isn’t going to work now because my soul is bound to yours and it has some kind of magic contraceptive?”

Aang shrugged, “I mean you are committed to our relationship, right? Because if you are, I think that’s what’s stopping you and Zuko from having a child together.”

“AND YOU KNEW THIS THE WHOLE TIME? WHY would we even go through with this plan if you knew that this was going to happen?!?” Toph screeched. “Are you some sort of sadist? Do you enjoy putting yourself in these painful situations? Do you like seeing your friends and soulmate in pain?” 

The earthbender rage paced in the garden, thinking about how the past few months could have been avoided if that information was commonly known. She stops in realization, “We have to talk to Zuko. I can’t be in this marriage; you can’t have me be in this marriage if you plan to repopulate the Air Nomads. He’ll have to understand.”

Aang anticipated Toph’s action of burrowing underground to her husband and grabbed her wrist before she could get anywhere. “Hold on!” Aang yelled, “You can’t just get this marriage annulled, you two are literally royalty. And I didn’t know about this when we made the deal, I just figured it out. Why would I do that to myself? If I could have stopped this deal I would have!”

“Oh,” Toph said. “We still need to talk to Zuko about this because I don’t know if I can get through another round of, ‘Let’s make Zuko an Heir.’” She tapped her finger on her chin, deep in thought, until she figured something out. “We need to get Sugar Queen here as soon as possible.”

Toph marched toward her bed chambers with Aang in tow. “Where are we going? Why do we have to get Katara here?”

Toph stayed quiet. Should she tell Aang that his past lover is most likely her husband’s soulmate? How much damage would this cause? Aang and she are soulmates… so it shouldn’t matter if Katara and Zuko are, right? As they entered her room, she figured out something to say, “I have a hunch. I can’t tell you right now, but if she can come, then I think most of our problems can be solved with Katara.”

She pulled out a piece of paper and a brush, “Now,” she said, focused on her plan, “dictate what I’m saying in this note to Sweetness.” She took Aang’s silence as a cue to start talking. “Katara, I need you to come to the Fire Nation as soon as possible. I cannot tell you in a letter why, but once you get here, I will inform you of the reason why I need you here. If Sokka, Suki, and the kids are up to it, have them come too. It will be nice to get the whole team together again. Signed, Toph.”

She turned around to Aang, “You got all that Twinkles?” 

“Yeah, I got it,” Aang answered a bit icily. “Why exactly can’t I know the plan?” 

Toph sighed, “Because I don’t want to get your hopes up for anything if I’m wrong. I also don’t want you to be mad at me.”

Aang pulled Toph onto his lap, “Why would I get mad at you for this plan?” 

She bit her bottom lip, thinking, “Do you still have any romantic feelings or non-platonic feelings towards Katara?” she asked instead.

His brow furrowed, “No, I don’t. Since our souls found each other any affection I had toward Katara has disappeared and been replaced with my love and affection for you, my badgermole.”

Toph smiled to herself, both at the declaration of love and the pet name he gave her. “Okay, I’ll tell you, but you have to promise to not stay get upset with my idea.”

“I promise, I won’t get upset,” he responded.

Toph took an extra moment to read him. He seemed to be telling the truth, but she’d be able to tell if he gets upset by her revelation. “Okay, Zuko and I talked the day before the wedding... and I asked him about his soulmark because I didn’t actually know if he had one. He confessed that he did have one… He described it as having the Southern Water Tribe symbol and a healer’s kanji on it.” She paused to see if Aang was catching on to what she was telling him. She could tell the wheels were turning in his head, but it didn’t seem like her words were clicking, so she continued.

“I told him that it sounded like Katara was his soulmate, based on the description. After that, he kind of shut down and didn’t want to talk about it anymore. Though he did say he had wondered about it in the past. I told him that we’d talk about it soon, but we haven’t yet with all the strain of conceiving.” She could tell Aang now understood the need for Katara to be there.

“So, your hypothesis is that Zuko and Katara are soulmates? Even though they kind of hate each other?” Aang asked.

“Well, they don’t hate each other, I think that they just have trouble getting over the fact that one is Fire Nation and the other is Water Tribe,” Toph said. “If they can get past the fact that their opposites, and perhaps see each other’s soulmark, like you and I did, then I think they’d easily fall in love with each other. And if they fall in love because they're soulmates, then there could be a chance that Zuko and I could get the marriage annulled, and you and I can be together.”

“But how do we make that happen? As long as all of us have known Zuko, I’ve never seen his soulmark, and I don’t think anyone else has either.” 

“That’s because it’s on his hip, so the only way anyone can see it is if he’s naked. And if Katara is his soulmate, then hers is in the same place,” Toph shrugged.

“How are we supposed to get Katara and Zuko in a room together naked?” Aang exclaimed raising his arms in the air.

“That’s the hard part, which is why I invited Sokka and Suki, too, because Sokka’s the idea man and Suki is closer with Katara, so maybe she knows about Katara’s soulmark,” Toph said. “I guess we can call this ‘Operation Get Zuko and Katara Together so Aang and Toph can be Together’”

She looked at Aang, “I know, we’ll have to triage a better name for the operation, but it’ll have to do for now.”

Aang hesitates, “I don’t know if Sokka would want to set his baby sister up with the Fire Lord, but if we can get them on board, I’ll be on board with it, too.”

“Great! Now, let’s send this letter to Katara so we can get this plan moving!” Toph hopped off Aang’s lap and towards the messenger hawks excited at the prospects of this marriage ending.  
\--  
About two weeks had passed since Toph and Aang had sent the messenger hawk to Katara. The Water Tribe siblings, Suki, and the twins were supposed to arrive today and stay for a week and a half in the Fire Nation. Toph made it so the whole team had their rooms in the residential wing. This was supposed to be a pseudo-vacation for the war heroes, so they would all mostly stay in the residential wing of the castle. Iroh had generously stepped up to oversee Fire Lord duties after hearing Toph’s plan to get Zuko and Katara together. Toph would still do her Fire Lady duties and pick up some of Zuko's, as she didn’t want to burden Ursa with the tasks. As long as Toph could get Suki and Sokka on board, the plan should work.

The Fire Lord and Fire Lady stood at the docks to welcome their chosen family to the Fire Nation. The tension between the two was deep, but they were both masters of acting like a loving couple in public. Both were also master whisperers, so as they waited for the Water Tribe ship to arrive, they had a heated whisper argument.

“Why are we taking a vacation right now, Toph? We have a lot to do to keep the nation running. We don’t have time for a vacation!” he spat at her.

“Darling, we haven’t seen Sokka or Suki since they gave birth to the twins, and that was months ago. Uncle said he would take over your duties while we decompress with our friends. Plus, I’m not taking a vacation, you are. I’m still keeping up with my Fire Lady duties out of respect for your mother. The nation will be fine for ten days. Have faith in your uncle and me,” Toph whispered back.

“Why do I have to be on vacation while you continue to work? That’s unfair!”

“Well, if you were to continue to work, we’d never see you, Zuko! You’re in non-stop meetings from sunrise to way past sunset from what I hear. You and I barely have dinner together anymore because you’re always working!” Toph snapped back. 

“Well then,” Zuko sneered, “I guess it’s a good thing your precious Avatar is always here to keep you company while your awful husband tries to rebuild the nation.”

Normally, their whisper fights never caused either to turn their heads toward the other, but Zuko’s comment hurt Toph, and her façade momentarily disappeared. Hurt evidently on her face as she bore her sightless eyes toward Zuko’s. 

“You were the one who said that Aang and I should date and get to know each other while we worked through our arrangement.” Toph’s façade returned to her positive neutral facial expression she wore in public. “You cannot be angry at me for doing something you suggested. And for your information, I eat dinner alone every night because I wanted dinner to be a time for us, as man and wife. Aang never has dinner with me.” 

Zuko visibly winced at her response. He had been so caught up in being jealous of the Avatar and taking it out on his wife that he had been blind to her trying to make an effort in being civil with him. The issue with not being able to conceive was also making him testy. “Toph, I’m sorry. I’ve been so caught up in my own struggles and anger. And I’ve been unrightly taking it out on you. You’ve been making an effort to still be my wife even though we both know you’ve fallen out of love with me and in love with your soulmate.” He visibly smiled at his wife. “I have not been acting in an honorable way. I promise I will do better.”

He cupped Toph’s cheek and kissed her forehead, something that had become a way they sealed their promises to each other. Toph smiled back at him, “Thank you,” was all she said.

For the first time in months, the couple stood in amicable silence. Zuko soon spotted the Water Tribe ship docking. 

Sokka and Suki each came out with a baby in each of their arms, visible dark circles under their eyes from the joys of being new parents. Katara came out last carrying the bags for all of them. The servants relieved Katara of the bags so she could embrace Zuko and Toph. 

It was good to have the team back. Aang, unfortunately, got caught in a meeting, so he had to wait for dinner to catch up with his friends. In the meantime, Toph pushed Katara to talk with Zuko while Toph hung back to chat with the new parents.

“Hey, Toph!” Suki greeted, “It’s good to see you again. I’m surprised to see that you’re not starting to show yet.”

“Uhh… yeah, well that would be because I’m not pregnant, Suki,” Toph responded. Sokka and Suki stopped in their tracks in shock. 

“How are you not pregnant, yet?” Sokka asked. “Is Zuko really that bad?” He whispered earning a punch in one arm and a slap on the other from both women. 

“Why would you ask that Sokka?” Suki asked, “That’s private. Toph doesn’t ask me if you’re good in bed.”

“What? It’s a valid question!” Sokka whined, “What’s the issue?”

Toph pulled them both closed and whispered, “I can’t tell you here, but we’ll talk when after dinner once Aang is free from his meetings for the day.”

“Ooh ominous,” Sokka said, “I can’t wait to hear what this is.” 

The group made their way to the residential wing and the royals showed their guests to their room. 

“Wow Zuko,” Sokka quipped, “Thanks for upgrading us. Now we won’t get lost trying to find you all.”

“Actually, it was Toph’s idea to have you all stay in the residential wing of the palace. This way we can enjoy our vacation together in peace.” Zuko said wrapping his arm around Toph’s shoulder. 

“Well,” Toph said, “We don’t have anything planned until dinner, so take this time to get unpacked and relax.” 

The group broke up into their respective rooms. Toph walked over to Suki before she could head into her room, “Could we talk before dinner, in private?”

Suki smiled, “Of course we can, Toph. I’ll meet you in the garden closest to our room in the labyrinth?”

Toph nodded, making her way to her room to strategize.  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a marriage happened, but not toko baby because why would there be a took baby in a taang story? 
> 
> Some scheming and awkward moments are going to happen in the next chapter. Perhaps some zutara will make its way into the next chapter also. If not, definitely a few chapters down the road. I'm going to try to only have a few zutara heavy chapters because there are tons of zutara stories out there and not enough main taang stories.
> 
> Detangling the toko web is much more work than I thought it was going to be 🥵 but it's happening! 
> 
> Thank you for staying with me through all the up, downs, and crazy twists I've thrown at you readers.
> 
> As always I love your comments, predictions, and feedback.


End file.
